<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Kernels by boomturkey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613391">Love Kernels</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomturkey/pseuds/boomturkey'>boomturkey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everyone Loves Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Manga Spoilers, One Shot Collection, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:27:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomturkey/pseuds/boomturkey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's a little in love with Hinata. A series of one shots from the perspective of a variety of different characters, all about how much they love Hinata Shouyou in their own way. </p><p>Some gen, some romance, some goofy capers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2997</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Oikawa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa has been stealing looks at Hinata all night. Hinata was currently enthusiastically engaged in a conversation with a group of locals, telling some story or another. Oikawa watches the way Hinata’s surprisingly large hands cut through the air with confidence as he tells a story, the way his already bright smile seems more radiant against his tanned skin. Oikawa likes the way Hinata tips his head back to laugh, orange hair brushing against his neck, and the way his adam's apple bobs when he takes a drink from his beer. Someone pats Hinata on his opposite shoulder, causing him to turn in his chair, spine elongated and flexible, his shoulders broad. The muscles in his arms are lean and ropey, pulling all the way up into the gaping arms of his tank top. Oikawa can make out the dusting of hair under his arms, and the taught muscle around his ribs. </p><p>When the hell had shrimpy gotten so hot? Sure he hadn’t seen the kid up close since he was 15, but it hardly seemed fair to spring this compact, sun tanned, volleyball adonis on him just when he was starting to feel just a little bit homesick in Rio of all places. Getting to speak Japanese fluently, and relearn the joy of the game all at the hands of this stupid pretty twink was driving Oikawa a little nuts. It’s like the universe was sending him some sort of message, and he hadn’t figured out what exactly it was supposed to say. Except maybe “many blessings”?</p><p>Watching Hinata in his element both on and off the court, err beach, had been something to behold. When they’d been in highschool, Oikawa kind of just assumed Shrimpy was Kageyama’s extremely athletic little puppet, only to now realize that this kid, man, was probably most of the reason Kageyama took the stick out of his ass long enough to realize he was playing a team sport for god sake. </p><p>Shrimpy had made Kageyama into a better player and person when he was 15, and now Oikawa got to deal with the levelled up version of that little monster. The friendly, kind, popular, hard working, volleyball obsessed, kinda sexy little monster. Comes into his life at just the right moment to remind him why he loved volleyball so much, how much fun it was to struggle and try. Damn. Oh god. Eugh, was he the same as baby Kageywama? </p><p>Oikawa couldn’t hide the disgusted look from crossing his face, but tried to cover it by taking a drink from his beer. And then he blinked, considering, looking at Hinata a little more thoughtfully. Had he and Kageyama ever...? If anyone could break through that little twerp’s shell it was the sexy shrimp in front of him. God he was getting drunk, wasn’t he? He still took another pull from his beer, waving at the waitress and pointing at his nearly empty glass. She nodded and walked towards the bar. In for a penny as they say. </p><p>He was now scrutinizing Hinata in a new light. Looking at the shape and size of his eyes, the slant of his nose, the curve of his lips. Would little Tobio be into that? Was Tobio into men? Had that mouth ever wrapped around... He blinked looking away, his face feeling flushed more from his thoughts than the beer he’d been drinking tonight. The waitress returned with his new beer, giving him a wink, and showing off the low cut of her top. She was cute to be sure, but Oikawa had a bit more pressing considerations across from him, he gave her an affable wave, picking up the drink. She left with a pout, having failed to grab his attention. </p><p>A new thought occurred to him. IF Tobio had ever gotten it on with shrimpy here, wouldn’t it kind of be sticking it to Tobio, just a bit, if Oikawa did too? He bit his lip, more to suppress the devious grin that threatened to cross his face, than anything else. Oh how sweet that would be. Next time he ran into the little twerp he could make mention of his and shrimpy’s little tryst, and maybe Oikawa would finally succeed in getting into that little bastard's head again. Throw him off his game. How delicious. He chose to ignore the voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Iwa that called him a moron. </p><p>“What’re you smiling at?” Hinata asked, leaning forward to be heard over the din of the crowd. He was grinning himself, his captive audience having departed leaving him and Oikawa alone. </p><p>Oikawa, having been caught out, flushed a little more, shaking his head with an easy grin “Nothing in particular, just some idle fantasies” Shrimpy was cute, but little twinks had never really been Oikawa’s thing. </p><p>“Idle fantasies hmm?” Hinata asked, finishing off his beer, and then gave Oikawa one of the filthiest once overs he’d ever experienced, his eyes raking over Oikawa’s body hungrily, before flicking back up to look Oikawa dead in the eye. Did that just fucking happen? Shrimpy? He felt his lips part in surprise, mouth feeling very dry all of a sudden. </p><p>As if reading his thoughts, Hinata’s tongue darted out over his lower lip to moisten them, Oikawa tracked the motion of his tongue, before Hinata’s surprisingly attractive mouth split into a lazy and expectant grin. Holy shit- </p><p>“Yeah” Oikawa said faintly, blood rushing in 23 different directions but none to his brain. Hinata could definitely tell Oikawa was staring at his mouth. </p><p>He watched as Hinata’s smile grew wider and lazier. He nodded his head towards the doorway “Wanna get out of here?” </p><p>His gaze snapped up to Hinata’s, his sexy mouth spell briefly broken, taking in the teasing light dancing there. Oh god Hinata’s eyes were smouldering at him. Oikawa could only nod a bit dazedly, as Hinata threw down some money, grabbed his hand, and then pulled him through the crowd out of the bar into the night air. </p><p>Oh fuck. Oikawa was in trouble now. But at least he’d have something lord over Kageyama after this- Hinata’s thumb stroked up his palm to his wrist, before sliding back down again, the motion strong and promising amazing steady hands with excellent grip strength. And Oikawa felt like he was 16 years old figuring out he liked boys too again, the excited fizzy bubble pop in his stomach rising to his chest making him giddy. Or maybe this would be a story that was just for him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have a bone to pick with you Haikyuu fandom! Everyone who thinks our dear sweet little Hinata is going to be some shrinking violet in the bedroom was not paying attention. No one who gets dead serious intensity eyes on a regular basis is going to be intimidated by a penis. C’mon. Hinata fucks.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Atsumu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I think ‘Tsumu took our loss to Karasuno a bit hard” Osamu told Suna at a training session two weeks after their defeat at nationals. </p><p>Suna just blinked at him “How do ya mean?”</p><p>Osamu frowned “He’s reviewing game tape” </p><p>Suna cocked his head to the side, taking a sip from his water bottle “Yeah, we’ve all watched the game tape from our loss, coach’s orders” They’d only had one joint team viewing of the game tape to go over things so far, but Suna strongly suspected that in the new year Coach Oomi would be on them to keep watching. Keep them humble or some shit. </p><p>“No, not just that game tape” Osamu said with a shake of his head, staring off into the middle distance “All the game tape” He looked like he was staring into some sort of endless void. </p><p>“Uh, like all the game tape from nationals? That’s pretty hardcore of him-” </p><p>“No” Osamu stared him dead in the eyes “All of the Karasuno tape” </p><p>Suna shrugged “He has new rivals, that’s a good thing. It’s like motivating and shit. Watching how the team that beat ya plays at nationals is the best way to make strategy. Besides I’d bet they’d be fun to watch...” </p><p>Osamu was staring into the void again “No, not just nationals. All of it. The inter-high tournament, the spring prelims. Every game they’ve ever recorded, he somehow got access to it” He looked down at his hands then “And it’s all he’s watching. Day and night. I go to sleep and he’s watching, and then I wake up and he’s still watching” Suna thought Osamu looked haunted. </p><p>He stared at Osamu in mute horror. Good god he was glad he was an only child “Ah, so he might be taking the loss a little hard” He nodded sagely. Osamu just nodded back, before both of them looked over at Atumu who was in the middle of doing an intense set of leg lifts, ignorant to the fact that people were talking about him. </p><p>It had started innocently enough. After the coaches had the team watch the game tape from their Karasuno loss and pointed out major flaws and came up with a game plan for training next year, incorporating the new first years as fast as they could, Atsumu had told coach Kurosu he never wanted to lose to Karasuno again. So could he please get access to all the Karasuno tape from nationals? Coach had said sure, great initiative Atsumu. </p><p>And then a few days later after devouring all of that, game notes in hand, Atsumu had gone back to the coaches and asked if the coaches could get access to the Miyagi spring inter-high tournament video footage. They’d looked confused but said sure, why not? But that hadn’t been enough, two days ago Atsumu asked for the inter-high prelim footage too. The coaches had put their foot down then, saying no, find some other way to work through your frustration at losing. </p><p>So Atsumu had done the thing only he would have the gall to do. He’d texted Kageyama, having acquired his number at the youth nationals camp “Hey Tobio-kun~ I want your inter-high tourney video from your games. Get it for me” He added a “Please” as an afterthought.</p><p>Kageyama had responded some hours later, apparently not much of a texter “Okay Atsumu-senpai” he responded formally. Atsumu had been delighted, strutting around the house about how he was a senpaaaiiii Osamu, until the next text came in a few minutes later “It is not as though reviewing our game play footage will make you anymore likely to win against us XP” </p><p>Atsumu had shoved his phone in Osamu’s face while his brother was reading “Look at this arrogant jerk! Who does he think he is?” Atsumu asked indignantly. Osamu thought, but did not say out loud, ‘Pot meet kettle’ because he wanted to get back to his book. </p><p>If all Atsumu had done in that time watching gameplay footage was take notes and come up with plays, Osamu would not have been bothered. But no, it’s like Atsumu turned into the Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde of Karasuno fans, simultaneously loving to watch them play, while also being their harshest and needlessly mean critic. </p><p>First he watched the games backwards chronologically from nationals to the first inter-high, then forwards chronologically with the oldest games first. Osamu had been concerned that this may have broken Atsumu at first. He’d returned home from a run that evening to find his brother sprawled on the floor in front of the tv, head in his hands, the video paused on a shot of Hinata closing his eyes while spiking. </p><p>“‘S’alright ‘Tsumu?” He asked, crossing the room to go to the kitchen for a glass of water. </p><p>Astumu followed him in, a shell of his usual self. He looked like he’d seen a ghost “‘Samu. It’s like they’re a completely different team. What the hell ‘Samu” he muttered, staring holes into the floor. </p><p>“Most teams get better over time ‘Tsumu” Osamu said, taking a long drink. </p><p>“We’d have crushed them if we’d played ‘em a month and a half before nationals” Atsumu said confidently. </p><p>“Yeah, but then we’d have gotten our asses kicked by Ushijima” Osamu pointed out, filling up his water glass again, and drinking more slowly this time. </p><p>This seemed to throw Atsumu “Were we destined to lose no matter what?” He asked hoarsely, staring down at his open palms. </p><p>“Okay goodnight ‘Tsumu” Osamu said walking past his brother, choosing not to participate in his brother’s mental breakdown. So Atsumu just kept right on watching. </p><p>By then he’d started coming up with his list of favorite games. Obviously number one was the game that had kickstarted this madness, Inarizaki’s own game. But then came Nekoma “because they just seem to be having so much fun”, and then Shiratorizawa because “watching Ushijima lose is just, so great, y’know?”, and Johzenji “Because those dummies are nuts!”. Osamu would just listen half heartedly, waiting for this obsession to pass. </p><p>Atsumu had also developed opinions about the characters of Karasuno’s opponents. He crafted villains and heroes and rivals just by watching the video footage of these players in a single game, but boy was Atsumu invested in these characterizations. </p><p>During the spring inter-high game against Aoba Josai Atsumu would boo when number 16, the hyper aggressive kid with the bad hair would step onto the court. Atsumu would call to Osamu in the other room every time he watched “if he were on our team ‘Samu we’d kick his ass!” Osamu would just sigh having heard this a few times before. </p><p>He seemed to have a particular bone to pick with Tendou from Shiratorizawa on the basis that he was a very good middle blocker, and kind of moved a bit creepy. The oversized Aone from Date Tech also had earned Atsumu’s hatred by virtue of being a competent middle blocker. Actually, now that Osamu thought about it, most of the villains Atsumu had constructed were just really good blockers. He in particular despised Kuroo, the captain of Nekoma for his smug grins when he’d make a particularly challenging block. But it was Kozume from Nekoma that pissed Atsumu off the most because “he’s so lazy!” and “he thinks he can just trap a player like that, pft as if” and “what are they, like friends or something?” asked petulantly about the hug Hinata gave Kenma after the game. </p><p>But most annoying of all, was Atsumu had picked favorite plays, and he would talk endlessly about them. It started with a few good sets from Aoba Josai to that powerhouse spiker, and even some begrudging admiration for Kageyama, but Osamu really should have figured out sooner where all of this was coming from when Atsumu woke him up one morning. </p><p>“Hey ‘Samu, wake up” His twin whispered at him. Osamu cracked a bleary eye open, looking from the face that was almost identical to his own, then to the clock at his bedside reading 6:03am. On a Sunday. With a grunt he rolled over, away from his brother. Absolutely not. </p><p>But Atsumu was annoyingly persistent and five minutes later Osamu was half awake sitting up in bed, leaning against the wall with Atsumu pressed into his side, persistently pushing his tablet into Osamu’s hands. Osamu blinked down at the screen, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Atsumu eagerly pressed play on the video, his eyes flicking back and forth from the screen to Osamu’s face to make sure he was paying attention. Kind of reminded Osamu of that time Atsumu had caught a firefly in a jar when they were 7, and he’d practically vibratedn in his excitement to show Osamu. </p><p>It was of course another Karasuno game, this time against the yellow guys. The ones who played like dumb soccer players. Osamu had no idea what he was looking at, just a play going back and forth, waiting for it to end so he could go back to sleep. Until... A bad Karasuno receive, the ball flying backwards, and then quick like lightning the orange and black blur of #10 racing backwards, knocking the ball back into play, about to collide with the wall. Ooof that’ll sting, but then Hinata kicked a leg out, kicking off the wall and leaping back into the play. Like a ninja, or a superhero or something. </p><p>Osamu blinked in surprise, still tired, but at least that had been interesting “Cool” Osamu said through a yawn. </p><p>Atsumu was grinning, bobbing his head up and down “I know right!” He flicked his fingers across the screen, planning to replay the clip again, but Osamu had had enough. </p><p>He shoved the tablet back into Atsumu’s hands, and used his knee to shove his brother off his bed and onto the floor. Pulling the covers around him, and burrowing into a blanket cocoon “Go ‘way ‘Tsumu” He grumped, muffled by the blankets and his pillows. </p><p>With a grumble Atsumu brushed himself off, stomping out of the room “You’re so stingy ‘Samu!” He called over his shoulder before slamming the door on his way out. </p><p>Osamu should have figured it out then. But to be fair to him it had been 6am on a Sunday. </p><p>All of Atsumu’s favorite plays involved Hinata in some way. The time he made a receive with his face, that led to a spectacular kill. Kageyama made a beautiful set to Hinata, but the blockers were already there and did you see how he contorted in mid air to hit it with his left hand? Look at those reflexes! Wow he can jump so high! He scored the winning point against one the best teams in the nation ‘Samu! Oh man, that defense won’t be able to contain him! He’s too fast. Tobio-kun doesn’t know what he has. You know that samurai might be their ace, but I’d rather have 1 Hinata than 100 samurai. </p><p>They were eating breakfast one morning in the third week since Atsumu’s “homework” as he called it, started. Atsumu had his chin resting in his hand, idling stirring his rice porridge wondering out loud about Hinata’s relationship was with that Kozume guy from Nekoma, it’s weird they’re so friendly when one of them lives in the mountains, and the other is just some city boy. How’d they even meet? Osamu had his epiphany. </p><p>Oh, he’s obsessed with Hinata Shouyou. </p><p>He felt a little stupid for not having figured it out sooner, but he’d forgive himself a little, Atsumu was very annoying, and therefore very good at burying the lede. He sighed. </p><p>“‘Tsumu, you want to set for him or something?” Osamu asked. </p><p>Atsumu perked up at this, trying to suppress a grin “I don’t know, I think I’d be a better setter for him than that Tobio-kun” He was trying very hard to sound cool and blase. Lame. </p><p>“Mmm” </p><p>“And I think I could pull off some crazy combinations with him” Atsumu was firing up, Osamu finally having figured out what exactly Atsumu has wanted to talk about for the past three weeks “Do you know what a waste it is that they haven’t got him doing better serves? First, I’d-” </p><p>Osamu let himself unfocus, tuning out his brother as he nattered on about his new fixation, only making hmm and huh sounds where appropriate. He quietly continued to eat his breakfast, taking in the way Atsumu’s cheeks flushed and his eyes sparkled as he talked about Hinata. Osamu wondered mildly if Hinata would make a good brother in law, maybe he’d tire ‘Tsumu out enough so he’d be less annoying. What a wonderful dream. </p><p>Osamu only prayed that Atumu’s crush would taper off, or become more constructive when they next saw Karasuno at nationals in a few months. </p><p>(Karasuno would not return to nationals until the second spring nationals tournament in their third year. When Osamu heard he laid on the floor of his shared bedroom, hands covering his face uncertain if he could take another few months of Atsumu hoping Hinata would remember him.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kuroo and Kenma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There be Kuroken in these waters, me hearties.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Should I be jealous?” Kuroo asked out loud. </p><p>Yaku looked up from toweling off his sweaty face. He glanced from Kuroo to where he was staring at the rest of the team practicing. They were two weeks away from Nationals and practice was getting more and more intense as time wore on. “Jealous of what?” </p><p>Kuroo sucked on his teeth, tsking. He was watching Kenma with a little more intensity than normal. Kuroo looked over at Yaku, and gestured as if it was obvious “At that” </p><p>Yaku stared blankly at Kuroo before taking in the scene he was gesturing to: Kenma was running spiking practice and after each hit, correcting some flaw no matter how small to the hitter after each one. Yaku looked back at Kuroo “What, you want Kenma to order you around too? Kinky” He covered his mouth with a hand to cover his teasing grin. </p><p>Kuroo just scowled at him “Fergetit” He grumped crossing his arms, before looking down his nose at Yaku, air of superiority restored “Your number one worst pupil is slacking off again” </p><p>Yaku jerked, wheeling around to see Lev abandoning receiving practice to line up for spiking with Kenma again “Lev!” He snarled, making a linebacker run to tackle the taller boy. </p><p>“Fuu fuu” Kuroo snorted to himself watching the scene, before his gaze was inevitably pulled back to Kenma who was effectively running spiking practice with no intervention from the coaches. He grit his teeth, foul mood returning again. </p><p>In all the years they’d known each other Kuroo had never known Kenma to intensely focus on anything but video games. When pressed about why he played volleyball he’d say “because Kuroo does” with a shrug. He always did the minimum amount of effort in training, never running further than he was made to, or lifting weights more than he had to. Never practiced any skills he deemed superfluous to his ability as a setter. </p><p>And then he’d watched tape of the Karasuno v Shiratorizawa match and ever since that moment Kuroo couldn’t really recognize Kenma anymore. He went for longer runs with Lev, he asked Yaku for tips on recieves, he went to Inuoka and strategized defensive plays to counteract Karasuno’s attacking ability. He pushed and prodded Kuroo to do more and more setting practice with him. He offered continuous feedback to his hitters on what they could do to improve, instead of using his usual “I guess” in response to being asked if that hit was good. </p><p>Kuroo who had always been the pusher and the prodder in their volleyball careers was left a bit bewildered. For the first time in his life Kenma was taking volleyball seriously and while he wanted nothing more than to be happy at these developments, he was having trouble. Because it wasn’t Kuroo who had inspired this change in Kenma. Oh no, it was Karasuno’s number one short stack monster, Hinata Shouyou. </p><p>Kuroo who’d tried cajoling, bribery, and just outright begging over the years to get Kenma to play with him had learned that the secret all along was just being an energizer bunny who could out jump most blocks and have orange hair. And have a stupid sunshine smile that made everyone’s heart do a little flip flop. Eugh. </p><p>He wanted to be mad and jealous about it, but Hinata had a similar impact on the whole team. The relationship with Karasuno had been great for Nekoma as a whole, both teams helping lift the other up, but damn if Hinata hadn’t motivated everyone to run faster, jump higher, and relearn their love of the game again. Lev and Inuoka, Kenma and Yaku, even Nobu were all always excited to see Hinata play, to see if they could stop him. Hell even Kuroo himself enjoyed playing the fluffy haired little bastard. Watching him evolve and grow every time they played had been freaking awesome. It made him wonder how he’d grown, pushed him to get better just for the chance to stop Hinata. </p><p>It just irritated him that he was seeing the Kenma he’d always hoped to one day see the court, and that at the end of the day it had nothing to do with anything Kuroo had done. </p><p>“Baahhhh” He groaned, ruffling his own hair, before tossing his towel down. He had nationals to worry about, not his squishy little feelings, those could wait until after they’d won. He loped over to the court where spiking practice was going on “Yo Kenma, set one up for me” His cocksure grin sliding over his face at Kenma’s nod. </p><p>--</p><p>They walked home together after practice, Kuroo had his hands stuffed into his pockets, and Kenma was blowing on his hands. They typically walked in a comfortable silence, but because Kuroo had been too in his own head, it felt like there was a weird tension hanging over them, waiting for someone to speak up and say anything. </p><p>“So setting practice looks like it’s going well” Kuroo said mildly at the same time as Kenma bluntly said “Something is bothering you” </p><p>They both stopped to stare at one another, with Kuroo breaking first with a grimace “Ugh, maybe I guess” Kenma just stared at him expectantly. He had infinite patience and he would stand there until both of them were decrypt old men, waiting for Kuroo to finally come out with it. </p><p>“You’re really into volleyball now” Kuroo tried, turning away to look off down the street, taking in the street lights coming on. </p><p>“Yeah, I guess” </p><p>Kuroo tsked again “I’m really happy that you’re taking it so seriously” </p><p>“But...?” </p><p>He tipped his head back in agony, Kenma was pretty perceptive; he probably knew exactly what was bothering Kuroo, but wanted him to say it. Who was the upperclassman here? Jeez “I’m just annoyed is all. If I’d known it’d just take Hinata to get you motivated maybe I’d have done it sooner. Made you friends with Bokuto or something” He finished, not telling the whole truth but dismissing that thought with a shrug. </p><p>Kenma was a bit offended at that “Shouyou and Bokuto aren’t the same” Which just kind of pissed Kuroo off more, because he knew that, but it meant that Hinata was just extra special which made him even more annoyed. </p><p>Kuroo tsked again, looking away “Fine I guess I’m jealous then, is that what you wanted-” </p><p>Kenma interrupted him, speaking measuredly as he looked at the sky in thought “Playing against Hinata is fun. I never really had much fun playing volleyball, it was okay I guess, you really liked it, so I wanted to continue” He took in a breath before sighing “But then watching Hinata play was like, it was like seeing a lame NPC that had some sort of cool latent super power that he didn’t know how to use, but over time he kind of figured it out, and then he just kept getting better, and then you realize that the lame NPC is actually probably better than you, so now you need to get better because you’ve just been coasting this whole time and his DPS is nuts-” </p><p>And then Kenma was off into one of his video game metaphors that he never used except for in Kuroo’s presence. As Kenma talked more and more animatedly, eyes coming alight, Kuroo could feel his chest getting tight. Because he loved seeing Kenma like this, but it wasn’t him who brought it out in him. Goddamn Hinata. </p><p>Taking a breath “Do you kind of get it?” Kenma asked. </p><p>Kuroo sighed, tucking his hands behind his head, and tried walking away nonchalantly in the direction of their street “Yup” he said. After a moment he stopped, realizing Kenma hadn’t moved. He turned to look at him, standing there staring at him intently. “What’s up?” </p><p>Kenma sighed and gave his head a shake “What I’m trying to say is that I’m really happy I finally have a reason to try hard” He started walking, bumping Kuroo with his shoulder as he passed “Because I want to make you happy, and be the best player I can be” Kuroo stared at him dumbly, absorbing this. Kenma called over his shoulder “Besides, the better we are, the more games I get to play with you, which is kind of the whole point anyways, right?” </p><p>Kuroo grinned, feeling his face flush with delight. He jogged to catch up, walking in step with Kenma. He snickered a bit “Short stuff is a lame NPC eh?” Kuroo looked down at Kenma who was wearing his own small smile “He is pretty cool I guess” </p><p>“Not as cool as you” Kenma said, keeping his eyes forward. Kuroo guffawed at that, looping an arm over Kenma’s shoulders, leaning his weight down onto Kenma “Get off Kuroo, you’re too heavy” The shorter boy grumbled, trying to push at Kuroo to no avail. </p><p>“I thought you wanted to try hard now though, get some extra weight training in” Kuroo teased, before oofing when Kenma elbowed him in the stomach, making Kuroo let him go. </p><p>Kenma sighed with great gravity “I’ll race you home” He said a pained expression on his face, before taking off at a pretty medium jog. </p><p>“Hey! No fair!” Kuroo called, chasing after Kenma, laughing the whole way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Shimizu and Yachi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shimizu Kiyoko, soon to be Kiyoko Tanaka, was about to be married. A lot of their friends still seemed to be in shock over the fact that Kiyoko had chosen Tanaka, when she could literally have anyone she wanted. Anyone. Did she know she could have anyone? Ennoshita tried to explain this fact to her. Movie stars, professional athletes, fancy business men, tech millionaires. Anyone. Anyone but the big dumb loud abrasive thug. </p>
<p>But Kiyoko would always smile, tilt her head and say “But they aren’t Ryuu” and that would be that. </p>
<p>Last Summer, two years into their relationship Tanaka had gone to Kiyoko’s mother and prostrated himself before her and asked, with all seriousness “What trials shall I undertake to be worthy of marrying your daughter?” Kiyoko’s mother had been a bit confused, but asked if he could help put together a sprinkling system for her backyard garden, and he’d agreed with the gravity of a man tasked with curing cancer. </p>
<p>The ordeal(?) done, Tanaka had been granted permission(?) to marry Kiyoko. And so planning had commenced. Kiyoko had chosen to forgo university, much more interested in her work at the professional sporting goods store, than getting a degree. Tanaka had gotten his personal training certificate and was working out of a local gym. So all told they were doing pretty well for a 20 and 21 year old, with no debt and a shared apartment. </p>
<p>They’d planned on having a pretty small wedding, inviting a small gathering of friends and family, and then having a small party at Kiyoko’s mother’s house, feeding their friends and family their favorite delicacies: melonpan and tenmusu. </p>
<p>When Sugawara had heard about what the wedding meal plan was meant to be, he’d looked pointedly at his former teammates and said “It’s moments like this that you realize they’re probably perfect for each other” Everyone had nodded solemnly. </p>
<p>Still great friends three years later, Yachi had been a big help with planning and organizing. She’d designed invitations, did a bunch of calling around for caterer’s and food, and then got them a good deal on flowers through a connection of her mother’s. Yachi was growing into quite the sophisticated young lady, Kiyoko only hoped that she could keep up as Yachi kept soaring higher and higher into ultimate womanhood.</p>
<p>The day of the wedding finally arrived and Yachi had been bustling around all morning making sure everything was ready. She’d eventually enlisted Hinata to help her pick up the flower order, including Kiyoko’s bouquet and some extra decorations for the ceremony and the party afterwards.  </p>
<p>Kiyoko was already dressed when they arrived, a large tower of boxes obscuring Hinata from view as he and Yachi made their way into Kiyoko’s dressing room. </p>
<p>“Wahhh!! Kiyoko-san! You look so beautiful” Yachi cried, slapping her hands to her face and bouncing around Kiyoko in her gown, oohing and aahing at everything she saw, tears in her eyes. Kiyoko smiled, giving her a twirl to much applause. </p>
<p>“Hnngh, Yachi?” Hinata grunted, teetering side to side, doing his best not to up end the boxes of flowers that were sliding around in his arms. </p>
<p>Yachi whirled around “Waaaahhh!! I’m sorry Shouyou!” she cried lunging at Hinata to help him with the boxes. She helped him set the boxes down on a table near the door, frantically apologizing for the inconvenience. Kiyoko smiled softly to herself, the more things changed with her little kouhais, the more they stayed the same. </p>
<p>Shouyou finally calmed Yachi down enough to turn and face Kiyoko and his face immediately went tomato red, eyes going wide “Gweh! Shimizu-san you look! You look! You look...” He made a sound with his mouth that was kind of like an explosion and stars raining down all at once with accompanying hand gestures. Kiyoko laughed softly at his antics, but then he flinched, face going even redder “I mean Tanaka-san? Or wait, but, maybe Shimi-naka-san??” </p>
<p>Kiyoko could see Hinata was working himself up to a full on meltdown so she stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder “You can call me Kiyoko you know, we’re friends. And thank you for your help today Shouyou” </p>
<p>Hinata looked as though someone had just given him the most precious heavenly gift, his eyes watering “Yes Kiyoko-san!” he said before biting his lip, trying to repress his excitement at this level up in their friendship. Yachi stood to the side smiling at the exchange. She loved her friends so much. </p>
<p>“You’re leaving for Brazil next week, right?” Kiyoko asked, turning back to the mirror to finish putting her earrings on. </p>
<p>“Yes ma’am” Hinata beamed “I was supposed to leave last month but I wouldn’t miss your wedding for anything” Hinata did not add, because there was the running assumption amongst their friends that that the wedding wouldn’t actually happen and they’d need all hands on deck to prevent Ryuu from killing himself when Kiyoko finally came to her senses and called off the wedding. But also he was genuinely happy for his friends. </p>
<p>Kiyoko grinned at him through the mirror before turning around, “I’m glad we could have you before you go off on bigger and better things” Hinata once again teared up, shaking his head, trying to get the words ‘nothing is bigger and better than Miyagi’ out of his mouth but Yachi suddenly screamed shrilly, drawing their attention. </p>
<p>They both turned to look at Yachi who was already full blown weeping, her mascara already running down her face, hands pressing into her skull moaning “Why, why, why??”</p>
<p>“Eh, Yachi, you okay?” Hinata asked. </p>
<p>“The flowers!” She sobbed, gesturing at the box of flowers, before crumpling to the ground her head in her hands. Yachi was often prone to dramatics, though they had lessened since she’d graduated high school. This seemed maybe a bit excessive. </p>
<p>Kiyoko and Hinata moved to look into the box and both froze. Inside was a small wreath that read “RIP Tanaka-san”. Upon opening the other boxes it was clear that all other flowers were similarly meant for a funeral for Tanaka-san. </p>
<p>“It’s an omen!” Yachi wailed from her position on the floor. Hinata was working himself into a full panic, looking about ready to start running around the room flailing his arms. This was getting too real for him. Also he could just imagine Sugawara rolling around on the floor laughing when he saw the flowers.  “I’ve ruined your wedding” Yachi continued to sob. </p>
<p>Kiyoko just stood there biting her lip, trying desperately not to laugh. Did no one else think this was really funny? As Yachi and Hinata went into a panic, both accelerating each other’s anxiety, Kiyoko picked up the invoice and scanned it’s contents. Same price as what Yachi had paid for them, but... Ah, there it was. </p>
<p>She held up the sheet of paper that had been affixed to one of the flower boxes “They gave us the wrong order, this is for Tanaka Ryouchi, not Tanaka Ryuunoske” Both Yachi and Hinata stared up at her in wonderment, divine goddess Kiyoko to the rescue. </p>
<p>But then Yachi looked at her watch “But the ceremony is supposed to start in 30 minutes!” She shrieked, looking about ready faint. “I’ve ruined your wedding” Yachi wailed once more, throwing herself to the floor once again, this time at Kiyoko’s feet. </p>
<p>Kiyoko opened her mouth to respond but Hinata beat her to it “I’ll go” He looked at Kiyoko, his eyes burning with that familiar determination that had been so inspiring in her last year of highschool. “I can make it” he vows. Kiyoko nods, and like that Hinata is off like a shot, the tie around his neck streaming behind him like a small banner as he disappears from view. </p>
<p>Through the window she can see him dodging around her visibly surprised guests streaming into the venue. She watched as he approached a pair of kids chatting on their bikes, being handed the larger of the two bikes, and then he was off down the street. Kiyoko grins, he’s going to make a pretty interesting sight whipping by people on a too small bike in his fancy suit and shoes. </p>
<p>She turns to look at Yachi, who is still staring at the door Hinata disappeared through just moments ago. At least she’s stopped crying. Kiyoko goes over and gently tugs at her arm “C’mere Hitoka, we have to fix up your face” </p>
<p>Yachi looks at her friend, willing her tears to stop, but her lips tremble as she whimpers “But-”</p>
<p>Kiyoko shushes her, sitting the girl in the seat in front of the mirror “Don’t worry, Shouyou will make it back in time” setting to work wiping Yachi’s face and refreshing her mascara and lipstick. </p>
<p>Kiyoko recalled that time that felt like forever ago, running through downtown Tokyo, an important package of volleyball shoes stowed on her back, determined to make it before their game started. After the match Shouyou had groveled at her feet in thanks, and vowed he’d pay her back someday “He owes me one” Kiyoko said with a wink by way of assuring Yachi. </p>
<p>Yachi nodded, letting her tears be dried, as Kiyoko helped her fix her makeup, both women giggling as they reminisced about all the little ways Hinata had helped them over the years. They knew in their hearts it would be fine. </p>
<p>Hinata did make it back in time, an apologetic flower delivery man in tow. They exchanged flower orders, and just before Kiyoko went to walk down the aisle her perfect bouquet of flowers gripped in her hands, she pulled Hinata aside and pecked him on the cheek, smearing pink lipstick there “Thanks Shouyou” </p>
<p>Hinata just blushed, his own grin wide, fingers touching the mark she’d left on his cheek “Anytime Kiyoko-san”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sakusa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the month since he’d joined the Black Jackals, Sakusa Kiyoomi had developed a reputation for being the first on and off the court during practice, his diligence being noted amongst his team and coaches. This was a welcome change to how he was used to being perceived by other players on his team. </p><p>Most people found him excessivley serious and pushy, and maybe a bit gloomy. He was fastidious and a hard worker, and he tried his best to learn new skills, but people still found him odd. It wasn’t that he was maybe a bit too blunt, or was generally quiet that saw people making fun of him. No, it was the crippling anxiety he had over germs and bacteria. </p><p>Some people said he was too uptight, other people would get offended- asking if Sakusa thought they were dirty (yes), but most people when presented with someone who made them a bit uncomfortable, they liked to tell jokes at his expense. </p><p>“Ah look! Sakusa-san is back at it again, I bet his blood is 50% lysol wipe now” </p><p>“Do you think he wears the mask ‘cause he’s ugly?” </p><p>“Lookit those delicate baby hands! They’re so creepy and pale! Get a tan you freak!” </p><p>Sakusa had been happy to ignore them, relieved that after middle school his teams had matured enough so that he hadn’t had to deal with people coughing in his face anymore. And then he’d met Komori who had accepted his quirks for what they were and would cheerfully deflect people from bothering him too much. His best friend had always been patient and understanding with him, a warm light in an otherwise frustratingly dirty life. With Komori at his side, high school hadn’t been too bad. </p><p>But then they’d graduated and both gone off to different universities, and once again Sakusa was left on his own to face a new team. It had never been too bad, but some of his university teammates had grated, none of them had understood, cared to even ask, not that Sakusa would’ve ever explained himself. So he’d suffered the weird looks and the eyerolls of his team. </p><p>And then he’d joined the Black Jackals, and with the exception of Bokuto being overly familiar, it had been pretty alright. Perhaps a professional volleyball team was used to its members having their quirks, and everyone seemed to operate on a mantra of your business is your business. It suited Sakusa just fine. In the last month he had received no snide comments or snorts of laughter for his behaviour, so already this experience was miles better than University had been. </p><p>Better yet, unlike University, practices weren’t at the crack of dawn before classes anymore. This meant that he could get a sufficient amount of rest before he’d start his morning ritual. Arrive one hour before practice, disinfect surfaces he’d need to touch, shower, towel off, bagging the clothes and towel he used into a plastic bag for washing that evening, change into his practice kit, and then get out to start warming up just as his teammates started to trickle into the gymnasium. No one so far had commented on it, for which he was grateful. They all probably just thought he was an early riser or something. </p><p>After practice was the challenging part of his whole routine. Sakusa found managing the anxiety of going into an unclean locker room was too much for him to bear, and he didn’t want to be in there cleaning just so he could shower as the rest of his team was getting changed to go home. The last time he’d done something like that had been in his first year on his university team. The end result had been his team captain going to the coaches out of concern, and then Sakusa had been made to go through all manner of psych evals, and had weekly meetings with a therapist before they’d let him play in any games. ‘We’re concerned for your mental health Sakusa-san’ was all anyone would day, and he’d suffered numerous pitying stares. So he’d adjusted his behaviour to make people less concerned. </p><p>It was just easier this way. He’d wait for the rest of the team to empty out of the locker room, taking extra time to stretch, or practice setting, or ball touches, or relacing his shoes, anything that wouldn’t look too suspicious. And then once they had all gone, he’d do a deep clean of the room, cleaning floors, bathroom and shower stalls, disinfecting benches and sinks, wiping down his locker stall. On bad days it’d take him two to three hours. Sometimes he could get away with only an hour, but it might mean needing to be extra diligent in the morning, so he may as well spend the time now instead of in the morning where someone might see. </p><p>He sometimes ended up running into Hinata in the morning, who also had a tendency to arrive at practice early just as he was putting away his bagged dirty clothes and towel. When Hinata saw him he beamed “Morning Sakusa-san!” and then took a step back, holding the door open, out of Sakusa’s way to ensure he wouldn’t have to maneuver the filthy door handle without his gloves on to get into the gym. Hinata was probably Sakusa’s favorite teammate on the Black Jackals, in spite of him being just as energetic as Bokuto sometimes. </p><p>Sakusa gave him a bobbing nod in thanks “Morning Hinata-san” and then strode into the gym to start warming up. </p><p>It wasn’t five minutes before Hinata joined him, in his full practice kit. Sakusa had to bite back a stab of jealousy, only wishing he could be ready for practice so quickly. Though the nice part about Hinata being the first to join him in the morning, is that in spite of the small opposite hitters driving need to socialize and vibrant personality, he liked to warm up and start practice quietly, almost as if meditating. </p><p>“Ah look Oliver! Our little rookies are so diligent! We should work harder” Adriah’s voice called as the two tall foreign men walked through the gym giving Hinata and Sakusa a joyful wave. </p><p>Hinata grinned at them “Morning!” He gave his own full armed wave. Ah, here came the endless loud energy, but then Hinata tilted his head “Though I can’t say I’m as hard a worker as Sakusa-san, he’s always here waaaaay longer than me” He tucked his waving arm behind his neck, rubbing at it and gave an awkward laugh as if he was the one who should be embarrassed. </p><p>Sakusa stood staring at Hinata a beat longer after Oliver and Adriah disappeared into the locker room. “That’s not true” He said flatly, wary that he might be made fun of. </p><p>“Hmm?” Hinata looked at him genuinely surprised. </p><p>“I don’t work harder than you” Sakusa muttered, not wanting to get into it. </p><p>Hinata tilted his head confused “But you come to practice early and then you’re always here longer than me” Hinata shrugged, looking away “I guess I kind of got complacent while playing beach, I used to always be the kid you couldn’t get off the court” He frowned at himself thoughtfully. </p><p>Sakusa jerked back, he was making endless energy Hinata feel bad about his work ethic? “No it’s-” </p><p>But he was cut off abruptly by Bokuto’s booming voice “Hey hey hey! You rookies are so energetic! I thought I was early today!” He came bounding over, eyeing the ball Hinata had in his hands “Hey Shou-chan, set for me!” </p><p>Hinata grinned, distracted from his contemplation “After you get changed sensei!” </p><p>Delighted at Hinata’s new Akaashi approved nickname, Bokuto shouted a hell yeah! And made to run into the locker room. He threw a “Morning Omi-Omi!” over his shoulder as he passed. </p><p>Sakusa just scowled at his retreating back “It’s Sakusa-san to you” he grumbled, turning back to his warmup, his conversation with Hinata forgotten. </p><p>-- </p><p>Sakusa had to threaten to throw his shoe at Bokuto to get him to leave off after practice. Bokuto wanted to take the “rookie squad” as he called it out for food after practice, because he was staaarving. Atsumu had been indignant “‘M not a rookie Bokkun”. But Bokuto wouldn’t hear it. Sakusa had declined, which escalated into an argument that had Hinata intervening, bodily pushing Bokuto out the gymnasium and Atsumu trailing after them laughing. </p><p>Finally left in peace, Sakusa could start his ritual, hoping that he’d get home before he got too hungry. It’s not that he wouldn’t have liked to go get food with the others, as annoying as Bokuto could be sometimes, but he’d just be too anxious to eat. He could picture it now, sitting in a booth, pressed into someone’s side, feeling all the germs wriggling around on the surface of the table, in his food, his stomach roiling, unable to eat. Knowing that he’d left the locker room to fester for too long and he’d need to go in overnight to clean. Then he’d be tired at practice the next day and they’d ask if he was feeling alright and then he’d have to lie and leave and be rude, or tell the truth and have his team treat him like he was a nut again. </p><p>No, it was better this way. He’d clean, he’d get clean, and then he’d go home and finally eat something. He’d figured out ways to manage his anxiety about germs and getting sick, by wearing masks in public, using gloves to touch door handles, and engaging in regular cleaning rituals where he could allow them. So he missed out on team bonding, but that was okay, his team could be pretty annoying sometimes anyways.  </p><p>Sakusa wasn’t 15 minutes into his cleaning ritual, bent on hands and knees scrubbing at the surface of the floor in the shower with a brush, when the door behind him banged open. Sakusa looked up alarmed to see Hinata looking down at him, an mp3 player and headphones held in his hand. Sakusa stared in horror as Hinata took a very quick glance around the room, taking in Sakusa’s stacks of clean towels ready for use, various anti-bacterial cleaning sprays, and wipes all resting on the sinks a few feet from Sakusa’s head. There was no way he’d be able to explain this. </p><p>“Uhhhh, it’s not-” Sakusa grimaced, staring down at the brush in his hand, white knuckle grip making his hand ache. He could feel his face flushing red. He grit his teeth, waiting for judgement. </p><p>“Sorry for barging in on you.” Hinata said with a small bow. He rubbed at his hair “I forgot to grab my headphones which I need for my morning run tomorrow and I heard a noise and I thought it was the cleaning staff and I wanted to say thank you for all the hard work they’ve been doing. This is the cleanest locker room I’ve ever been in, and it actually smells nice, but uh...” Hinata looked up at Sakusa through his bangs, head still bowed “I’m really sorry for surprising you” he finished quietly. </p><p>Sakusa sat frozen, still kneeling on the shower tile, brush in hand. Sorry? Thank you? He licked his lips, trying to get sound to come out of his mouth, but having trouble forming words. After a moment he managed a “It’s not a problem” </p><p>Hinata looked up, a relieved expression on his face. He looked around the shower area in more earnest, taking in the litany of cleaning supplies Sakusa had brought out to get his ritual done. He whistled low, “Sakusa-san, can I ask you a question?” Hinata looked at him with open curiosity. Sakusa still had trouble making sounds so he just jerked his head in a nod “Have you been the one keeping the locker room so clean?” </p><p>Sakusa gripped the brush tightly, wishing he could will himself to let the damn thing go. His face burned even hotter. He nodded again. </p><p>“Is that why you’re always here so early, and you’re always the last one to leave?” </p><p>Sakusa felt he might faint, looking down at the freshly scrubbed shower tile he’d just been working on. He nodded again. </p><p>“Ahhh! Well thank you very much!” Hinata said brightly, once again bowing, this time lower “It’s always so nice coming into a clean space, especially when you’re about to get all sweaty and dirty during practice. It’s kind of a refreshing feeling, hey?” He was grinning that radiant Hinata smile. </p><p>Sakusa once again froze but this time like a prey animal who’d discovered that the beast who’d come to eat him up just wanted to make a new friend. “Uh, yeah. I think so too.” he said weakly. </p><p>Hinata just kept smiling, before he seemed to consider something and gave a thoughtful frown “Is this why you didn’t want to come to dinner with us?” Sakusa blinked at him, chewing the inside of his cheek, before he gave the barest of nods “Ah I figured, earlier in practice when Bokuto was listing off all the different foods he wanted to eat you looked like you were fantasizing about something tasty too” He grinned in amusement. </p><p>Sakusa’s face went a bit pink at having been caught out. With perfect comedic timing his stomach made a loud gurgling noise, in acknowledgement of how hard he’d worked today. Sakusa slapped a hand to his stomach and looked away embarrassed as Hinata bubbled with laughter. </p><p>“Can I help?” Hinata asked with a grin. Sakusa turned to stare at him, unable to do anything but blink in confusion “It’ll probably go faster with the two of us. But you might have to show me how to clean properly if we’re going to get out of here fast” </p><p>“Properly...” Sakusa said faintly, before snapping to attention, he moved to stand up shaking his head “I can’t make you help, it’s not-” </p><p>“It’s not a problem!” Hinata chirped, gleefully throwing Sakusa’s words back in his face “Besides the faster we get cleaning, the faster you and me can go and eat if you’re up for it!” </p><p>Sakusa grimaced, but knew how doggedly persistent Hinata could be, he had one last thing to try “But what about the others?” he asked, kind of lamely. </p><p>Hinata whipped out his phone and began tapping out a message “Eh, Bokuto and Atsumu-san can learn how to hangout with each other without me every once in a while” When he finished typing he looked up at Sakusa, stowing his phone. With a battle ready grin on, Hinata pumped his fist “What should I do first, senpai?” Sakusa snorted a laugh before shaking his head in light embarrassment, and started directing Hinata in the way of clean-fu. </p><p>They were done in record time. Once Hinata got the gist of Sakusa’s specifications, he approached cleaning with the same level of speed and diligence he took everything pertaining to volleyball. After about another 40 minutes or so they wrapped up what would have taken Sakusa two hours at least. </p><p>Hair still damp from his extra clean shower, Sakusa zipped his jacket up, mask already affixed to his face as he walked out of the locker room, Hinata once again holding the door open for him. “Thank you Hinata-san, truly” he finished with a bow. </p><p>“Thanks for letting me help you! It was really fun.” Hinata said with a grin, giving Sakusa a thumbs up, this probably in place of his usual slapping high fives. “You can call me Shouyou by the way” Sakusa gave him a hesitant thumbs up back in acknowledgement. </p><p>They exited the building, Hinata once again holding the door “So what kind of food do you like to eat Sakusa-san? My treat!” </p><p>Sakusa squinted at him skeptically, the expression extra severe with his mask now on his face, Hinata did him the favour, Sakusa should at least pay for their meal. After a moment's hesitation he said “Sashimi”</p><p>Hinata’s expression glazed over for a moment “Aww yeah, that sounds amazing Sakusa-san, great suggestion” He turned to start walking towards the nearest train station but paused when he realized Sakusa wasn’t following. He gave his friend a quizzical look “‘S’alright?” </p><p>“You can call me Omi” Sakusa said with a smile, giving Hinata another thumbs up. </p><p>Hinata’s face reddened in excitement before he pumped another fist and returned the thumbs up “Thanks Omi-san!” Sakusa could practically read ‘friendship level unlocked’ on Hinata’s face, making him laugh. He gestured for Hinata to follow him, he knew the best sashimi joints in the area. Cleanest ones too. </p><p>As they walked Sakusa glanced over at his babbling companion, glad his mask was hiding his reserved goofy grin. If Komori could see him now he’d probably make fun of him for it, or he’d be touched and talk about how proud he was. Either way, annoying. Watching the sunset reflect off Hinata’s hair, making him seem to glow with the light of the sun, Sakusa mused that if he were one to feel attraction to people, he’d bet Hinata would be one to make his heart go “doki doki” as Komori would say. But this friendship to his mind would be all the better and all he needed. </p><p>If the Black Jackal rookies both adopted a reputation for being the first ones on the court and the last ones off, no one thought much of it but to thank their lucky stars for having such diligent and hard working teammates. And to the delight of everyone on the team, since Hinata had started staying a little extra late with Sakusa, sometimes Hinata would successfully drag Sakusa to late afternoon social events and team meals, always just a little bit late.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Aone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aone Takanobu had worked hard these last three years, harder than he’d ever worked in his life to get to this stage. Nationals. In the final year of his high school career, led by Futakuchi, and Koganegawa coming into his own as a setter had allowed Date Tech to win the Inter-High tournament over Karasuno by the skin of their teeth. </p>
<p>They’d gotten unfortunately lucky early in the second set of the Sendai City finals, with seond year Tsukishima Kei breaking two fingers in his left hand from a block, removing him from play for the rest of the game. With such a large gap left in their defense, Karasuno had fought wing and claw to break through Date Tech’s iron wall, but without their defensive anchor in Tsukishima they unfortunately had to rely more on Hinata Shouyou. Despite his incredible speed and stamina, he could only be in one place at a time. </p>
<p>At the end of the third set, exhausted in his own right, Aone had managed a perfect block on Hinata, who’d been running himself ragged throughout the game. Too tired to aim properly, Aone had won that aerial battle, winning Date Tech the game. Hinata had fallen to his knees, fists clenched before him shaking. And then he abruptly looked up, glaring into Aone’s eyes. </p>
<p>“Nice block” He said politely, and gave a short bow, before turning to comfort his team. Aone gave his own reserved bow in his typical fashion at Hinata’s retreating back, before being swept up in the celebration of his team. Date Tech was going to nationals for the first time in 11 years. </p>
<p>As their team left the gym, Koganegawa practically vibrating in excitement, others in tears of happiness, Aone could make out a conversation from the bleachers between some of Karasuno’s usual cheering section. He found himself stopping to listen. </p>
<p>“Wait so he was sick this whole time!?” A sharp female voice cried, Aone glanced up to see the shocked look on the blond woman’s face. She looked kind of familiar...</p>
<p>The man with the glasses shook his head “Yeah, apparently Hinata was out with norovirus for the past two weeks, poor guy” </p>
<p>“That’s the pukey poopy one, right?” The woman asked, face a picture of disgust. </p>
<p>“I heard from Ukai that he hadn’t been at practice until two days before the tournament started because he’d been so sick” </p>
<p>“Maaaan, I couldn’t tell at all” the woman groaned, but Aone couldn’t hear anymore of their conversation, because Futakuchi came back into the gym, gesturing for him to follow lest the bus leave them behind. Aone considered their words, before sneaking a look at Futakuchi. </p>
<p>“We were very fortunate today” he said softly. </p>
<p>Futakuchi looked up at him surprised, cringing a bit “That’s kind of a heartless way of putting a guys broken fingers, but sure, alright” </p>
<p>Aone merely shook his head “No, that is not what I meant” but did not elaborate. </p>
<p>As they exited the Sendai city gym, the sun starting to dip lower in the sky, the warm air starting to cool, Aone saw Hinata and the excellent jump-float setter sitting on a bench, likely waiting for their own bus. Hinata had a mask over his face, his back bowed, looking more exhausted and defeated than Aone had ever seen him. </p>
<p>“Woof, looks like he’s doing worse for wear after that game, eh Aone?” Futakuchi muttered with a hint of a mean smile, but nearly jumped out of his skin at Aone’s sharp look. With an embarrassed cringe the Date Tech captain put his head down and started to walk a bit faster towards their bus before abruptly stopping to look at Aone in alarm as the big player stopped in front of where Hinata sat. The smaller Karasuno player looked up at him, his eyes drooping with exhaustion, before he seemed to refocus, his usual bright fire coming back into his eyes as he realized who was standing before him. </p>
<p>Hinata popped up to his feet, despite the sounds of concern from his teammate and gave a formal, straight back bow to Aone. It seemed to say ‘Good luck at nationals’. Aone did the same ‘it was an honour to do battle’, holding the pose for a moment longer than he normally would, before giving Hinata a nod and walking away with Futakuchi, satisfied with the smile he’d seen return to Hinata’s face in that moment. </p>
<p>“What is it with you and that guy, huh?” Futakuchi squawked at him as they walked towards their bus, but Aone didn’t listen, thinking instead to how he’d best beat Hinata when he was once more in top condition for the spring prelims. </p>
<p>And then came a month of training to prepare for nationals. Until finally they played their games, the first two were exceptionally brutal, but Date Tech’s iron wall defense carried them through until the third game against Itchiyama. The iron wall proved inflexible to deal with the other team’s ace, Sakusa, and saw them losing handily in two sets, a crushing defeat. </p>
<p>Aone looked around at his weeping teammates and felt his own heart clench. They had been so close, and he did not know if they’d have another opportunity to reach these heights again. The gods had been merciful, giving Date Tech a rare opportunity to beat Karasuno, and here they had squandered it. Aone had to wonder if it had been Hinata standing here at this stage, if they would have flown further than his own team could. </p>
<p>Ah, there came the stinging burn of tears in his nose. He’d go to the bathroom to compose himself, and then come back to offer the first and second years his support. He was about to excuse himself when the loud smack of feet hitting the floor from the stairs sounded behind them. </p>
<p>As if summoned by his thoughts, Aone turned to find Hinata staring at him, chest heaving, face a bit red from wherever he had run from “Aone-san!” He shouted, before locking his feet together, gluing his arms to his sides, and bowing deeply at Aone. Far deeper than Hinata had ever done before, a show of significant respect. ‘I am proud to have done battle against warriors so great’ the bow said.  </p>
<p>Too stunned to move for a moment, Aone felt his chest constrict a moment, before a short bubble of laughter burst from his throat. His entire team stared up at him in wonder, their tears forgotten. He bowed solemnly back at Hinata ‘thank you, your presence was sorely needed’, grateful for his unexpected presence. He hadn’t known that Karasuno was coming to watch their game. </p>
<p>Hinata peeked up at him, a determined grin on his face, which Aone returned. Hinata opened his mouth to say something more but hurried footsteps sounded from above and a voice called “Slow down you dumbass!” and Kageyama appeared, hands clenched in his pockets and his usual scowl on his face. He whapped Hinata on the head with a karate chop before turning to look at Date Tech with that haughty way of his, his eyes finally settling on Koganegawa, who still had tears shining in his eyes. Kageyama pointed at him “I’m going to be beat you next time” He said acidly. That seemed to perk Koganegawa up, who leapt to his feet, ready to make his own declaration, when Futakuchi cut in. </p>
<p>“Shouldn’t you guys be in school right now?” Hinata and Kageyama froze, a cold sweat breaking out on their face, both of them trying not to make eye contact. They had definitely skipped school. </p>
<p>Coach Oiwake pushed past his team and glowered at the two Karasuno players “Do your coaches know you're here?” He asked icily. Kageyama and Hinata just looked more terrified, both of them frozen in place. Coach pulled his phone out of his pocket “I’m going to call Takeda-sensei” </p>
<p>Hinata and Kageyama both looked terrified at that prospect and threw themselves down onto the ground in prostration in front of Coach Oiwake “We’re very sorry Coach” they cried in unison, before standing up, bowing again, and fleeing the scene at incredible speeds, somehow not bowling anyone over as they beat a hasty retreat. </p>
<p>Coach Oiwake was on the phone shaking his head, coming all the way to Tokyo to watch his team lose, the nerve. He was ready to explain where Karasuno’s demon pair had disappeared to, to the one man who put the fear of god into them more than any other human. Takeda-sensei seemed a mild man, but that could only mean he was extra terrifying when he grew angry. </p>
<p>Watching the last glimpse of Hinata’s hair disappear through the crowd Aone couldn’t help himself, he started to laugh, a bit softly at first but after a moment it turned into a full belly laugh. After getting over their initial shock the rest of the team soon joined in, tears forgotten, their loss stinging a little  less, the entirety of Date Tech was laughing hysterically. This behaviour surprised passive observers. did n’t this team just lose in two quick sets? They’d just suffered a crushing defeat at Nationals, and were now laughing in the face of that experience. The iron wall’s mental fortitude was something to behold. </p>
<p>Coach Oiwake’s phone went to Takeda-sensei’s voicemail, and he hung up before he could leave a message. Perhaps he’d ask Coach Takeda to go easy on the boys, after all, as he watched his team give full belly laughs, even Futakuchi was rolling on the floor wheezing. Hinata and Kageyama had single handedly managed to cheer his team up after a crushing defeat at nationals. Perhaps they deserved some leniency. After all, Hinata and Kageyama had inadvertently increased Date Tech’s mental fortitude, and the next time they played Karasuno, they were going to give those damn crows whole heaps of trouble.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Tsukishima</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukishima glowered over top of his glass of kahlua and milk at the man sitting across from him. When he’d sent out a message to their senior group chat, saying he needed a drink after work and that he’d buy the first round, he’d expected Yachi and Tadashi who were his usual commiserators. He hadn’t expected Hinata to be in town visiting his mom and sister and to choose tonight to catch up with Tsukki. </p>
<p>Tadashi had begged off, saying his new partner really wanted to go to this concert in town, and he’d already bought tickets. Yachi had sent him a frazzled reponse, apologizing profusely but she had a major deadline coming up and she didn’t have time~. Tsukki had already been sitting at their drinking hole of choice, his kahlua and milk just ordered when he received their responses. Damn, guess he’d just have his drink solo like a loser and then go home once he was done. His sour mood was turning sourer when his phone buzzed. </p>
<p>“Hey! I’m in town! Where are you? Order me whatever you’re having (prayer hand emoji)” Tsukki had grimaced into his phone, really not up for Hinata with no Tadashi or Yachi around as buffer. But Tadashi had a sixth Tsukki-is-being-antisocial sense and responded to Hinata before Tsukki could. </p>
<p>“We go to Black tea/White Milk for after work drinks, I’ll send you the address” </p>
<p>Hinata arrived two minutes after Tsukki got his drink, ordering the same, and beaming up at Tsukki “Hey! How’s it going?” He greeted with his typical cheerful grin. Guh. </p>
<p>Some people might say their relationship had gotten much better over the years as they’d grown up. And those people wouldn’t be wrong, but it wasn’t because they’d ever really become best friends. Tsukki still found Hinata incredibly annoying sometimes, and Hinata knew exactly what to say to push Tsukki’s buttons enough to make Tsukki work 1000% harder than he ever intended. Gradually Tsukki stopped trying to deliberately provoke Hinata, and Hinata adopted a more duck in water approach, letting insults roll off his back as he got older. They liked each other more than when they were 15, and certainly understood each other far better. The core problem Tsukki had with going for drinks with just Hinata was that the goodwill they had for one another required Yachi and Tadashi to help deflect tension before Tsukki or Hinata started fighting. Or at the very least they needed Kageyama around to band against, not that they’d done that in years. This was especially true since Hinata had returned from Brazil and gone pro. </p>
<p>Tsukki had asked a psychology grad student he’d dated briefly in university if there was a term for being simultaneously proud and resentful of a person’s success? They’d laughed at him and asked if this was his little brother or something. Tsukki grimaced just thinking about it. He was impressed with what Hinata had managed to achieve, but Tsukki had known Hinata would reach the heights he did when they’d still been in high school. And now here was that overly intense volleyball nerd he’d bullied in school, now a professional volleyball player, a world traveller, and speaker of three languages. He had fans around the world who loved him for everything Hinata represented. He had friends internationally too, travelling semi-regularly to attend weddings for so-and-so in such-and-such country. The kid who had to bike to and from Karasuno from his mom’s house because it was so far in the sticks busses didn’t run there was now a global jet setter. Had it really only been 8 years since Hinata had stared at a telecommunications rod and asked if that was the Sky Tree.  </p>
<p>Hinata Shoyou had inexplicably become incredibly cool in the intervening years since they’d met, and that grated on Tsukki. Now Tsukki was just the lanky history nerd working at a museum. And when Hinata’s problems revolved around whether or not he’d play for the national team, Tsukki’s work problems seemed so small and petty by comparison, making Hinata one of the worst people to confide his petty problems in. When he complained about work to Tadashi and Yachi it felt like they were each other's equals, where Hinata had grown into some sort of unknowable entity looking down on them, while still trying to act like the goofy kid he’d been. </p>
<p>Hinata’s drink arrived and he gave the waitress his megawatt super friendly smile “Thanks” he said brightly, causing the poor woman to go a bit pink in the cheeks and tottering away as if dazed. To this day Hinata never seemed to know the effect he had on others. So annoying. Hinata took a sip of drink and his eyebrows shot up, looking over at Tsukki “This is amazing! It tastes just like vending machine flavored milk, only for grown ups” He took another sip before looking up at his friend “Tsukki you’re amazing! This is brilliant!” </p>
<p>Goddamn and Hinata made it so hard to hate him too, the little bastard. Relaxing a bit now Tsukki lifted his slumped shoulders in a half hearted shrug “Tadashi would say the same thing but then tell me I was a big kid for liking it” </p>
<p>Hinata scrunched up his face “Tadashi can stick it this one time, I think this might be all I ever drink from here on out” He took another sip before smacking his lips and sighing in satisfaction. </p>
<p>They sat in companionable silence for a moment, before Tsukki felt the need to offer up a topic awkwardly “I saw your game against the Warriors last week” he offered. </p>
<p>Hinata grinned “Haha yeah! I swear Yudai-san grows more everytime I see him, though I guess Olie is bigger than him” He tapped at his chin thoughtfully, thinking about the absolute mountain of a man he played with on the Black Jackals. </p>
<p>“Maybe you’re just shrinking?” Tsukki offered, smirking behind his glass. The indigent look on Hinata’s face made him feel a bit better. </p>
<p>“Maaaan Tsukki, you’re always so mean to me” Hinata grumbled learning forward to place his chin in his hand “But, that’s not why I’m here. It sounded like you needed to talk” </p>
<p>Tsukki frowned, swirling his glass a bit “It’s nothing really, just complaining about work” He flicked a glance at Hinata who was looking at him expectantly. He imagined Hinata never complained about anything having to do with his ‘work’. He loved practice, he loved meeting fans, he loved volunteer work, he loved games. He probably even loved his stinky bus rides with the Black Jackals around the country. </p>
<p>“I bet you never complain about work” Tsukki said, draining his glass and waving at the waitress for another. </p>
<p>Hinata got this faraway look in his eyes for a moment before smiling wistfully “Never out loud, no” He said with a wink, before frowning slightly to himself, swirling his own glass, and then setting it down “Ah, you don’t need to hear me complain, I have it pretty good” He said waving a hand in front of his face dismissively. </p>
<p>Tsukki paused, feeling his breath woosh in an out of his lungs, finding himself getting mad. This hardworking, but still incredibly lucky asshole had things about his charmed life he didn’t like huh? “Oh no, please go on” Tsukki gestured openly at the table. </p>
<p>Hinata blinked up at him, picking up on his tone, before scratching at his cheek “I mean, alright, it’s stupid” Tsukki just raised his eyebrows as if to say ‘really? You? No...’ Hinata wasn’t looked at him though “I’m really busy is all. And I love it. I love doing what I do. I love playing volleyball. I love working hard. Meeting new people. But all that work makes me busy, and I feel like I miss out on so much, stuff that I should know, that if things were a little different, I’d know, you know?” He shrugged helplessly. “Akaashi-san says that’s FOMO but I don’t know what that means” </p>
<p>Leave it to Hinata to be sad he doesn’t get to socialize as much as he wanted to. “Like what?” Tsukki asked flatly. </p>
<p>Hinata grimaced, fidgeting with his napkin, methodically shredding it “Like I didn’t know Yachi was getting serious with her boyfriend and that they were thinking of moving in together?” Tsukki blinked in surprise. He didn’t? It’s all she’d talked about lately... Ah. Over beers, after work. In Sendai. While Hinata was in Tokyo with evening games or practices almost every night. “Or that Kiyoko-san and Tanaka have been trying for a baby and been having trouble. Or that our kouhai are thinking of starting a business together, or that Suga is getting burnt out from teaching a class that’s too big? Or that Kenma has been dealing with an online harassment campaign for months!?” He clenched his fists, before letting them go and sighing, setting the napkin down, tidying it up the shreds into a neat pile. </p>
<p>Tsukki blinked at him staring. Ah, all the mundane parts of his life that he thought inconsequential and just part of his normal were all a part of the things that made up his and his friends life. And that was too far for Hinata to touch from his place on high. Hinata was just as far away from them as they were from him. </p>
<p>Tsukki sighed “Guess you found out about a bunch of this stuff today while visiting people then?” Hinata nodded, staring down at his hands. Tsukki’s drink arrived, giving them a natural pause in the discussion. He gestured that the waitress get Hinata another as well. “I’m sorry we never said anything, some of it feels too mundane to just message you with, and some of it is pretty hard to talk about out of the blue” Tsukki shrugged “Sometimes it feels like we’ll be bothering you” Hinata looks up at him sharply at that “But I’ll tell Tadashi to give you some weekly rundowns or something”</p>
<p>Hinata grinned “So lazy Tsukki” He sucked in a breath before letting it out in a big gust “Welp, you listened to me complain about my problems. Now tell me about yours”, he tapped his foot against Tsukki’s shin, which made Tsukki kick out at him in annoyance. Hinata brought his new drink to his lips, cheeky grin in place. Such a simple idiot Tsukki thought with affection. </p>
<p>Tsukki sighed, leaning back in his chair “Ugh fine. I’m the young guy at the museum right?” He started by way of explaining his new predicament. They had a new exhibition opening next month and the woman they’d had running the museum PR was off on maternity leave. Budgets were tight so the old fogies at the museum had looked at Tsukki, their newest curator, and declared that he’d run the social media campaign leading up to the event. Tsukki’s manager who was a huge people pleaser had agreed before Tsukki could say anything. And he wanted to make a good impression as the newest permanent employee so he didn’t want to refuse the task. And then he found out today that his manager had promised a packed house for the opening day of the exhibition, that they were selling special tickets too. So now Tsukki was not only in charge of the museum's social media, which he wasn’t familiar with using and found it awkward, but also he’d been hitting up friends and family to come buy tickets to little success. </p>
<p>When he finished his whole story Tsukki found himself exhausted, leaning against the table for support. Hinata was staring at him wide eyed “Man, office politics sound awful” </p>
<p>“Mmmm” Tsukki agreed, waving over the waitress for another round. It felt kind of good to get it off his chest at least. </p>
<p>“Have you tried asking Yachi for help?” Hinata tried, coming up with no real solutions himself. </p>
<p>Tsukki snorted “That was my plan, but she’s been so busy I don’t want to overwhelm her. You know Hitoka, she’d cut her own leg off it’d help out a friend” </p>
<p>Hinata nodded gravely. Yachi had been the one to pick him up from the airport when he’d returned from Rio last year. Hinata had unfortunately forgotten about time zone differences when he booked the flight and misread the 3am landing as 3pm, because of the 12 hour difference between Rio and Tokyo. Yachi had shown up at the airport, looking exhausted apparently up all night studying for a final that was at 1pm that same day. Hinata had felt awful and spent the next two weeks desperately trying to make it up to her. </p>
<p>“It can’t be that bad right? I’m sure you’re fine at drumming up excitement online, right?” Hinata asked nervously. </p>
<p>Tsukki pulled out his phone and switched to the museum twitter account. The top photo was a poorly cropped photo of the museum sign with text that read “New Exhibition. Come and join the fun”. The last 20 tweets from the museum account were the same message over and over again. No likes or replies or retweets. Hinata covered his mouth with his hands, trying hard not to laugh “It kind of reminds me of Kageyama’s curry commercial” He said without thinking. Tsukki looked as if his soul had just left his body. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry! But!” Hinatya gestured at the screen “It’s all the same! And when is the exhibition? Where is it?” Tsukki glowered at him opening up the one reply to his spammed tweet. It read: ‘Hi there, can you please tell me when the exhibition is, I’d love to take my grandkids’. The response: ‘Check the website’ </p>
<p>Hinata spit out his drink and couldn’t stop himself from laughing hard. People turned to stare at the pair of them, the orange haired kid slapping the table as he continued to cackle, trying to mop up his mess through his giggles. The taller blond guy looking as though he were considering 100 different ways to murder suicide himself and his friend. </p>
<p>“Tsukki, that’s so bad, oh my god” Hinata said with a grin once he’d calmed down. His cheeks were red from his laughter. Tsukki was still glowering at him, his cheeks also pink, more from alcohol than embarrassment. “How many tickets have you sold?” </p>
<p>“Twenty” </p>
<p>“That’s not so bad! How many do you need to sell?” </p>
<p>“250” </p>
<p>Hinata put his hands together to pray for Tsukki, who tried to take a swipe at him but alcohol had dulled his speed. Tsukki sighed, putting his head in his hands “I had thought if I could get enough people to show up, no one would notice how bad I am at social media” </p>
<p>Hinata nodded thoughtfully, before his eyes grew wide and he slapped the table again, starling Tsukki into looking up at him “I have an idea. How much are your tickets?” </p>
<p>“500 yen” </p>
<p>“Cool, I’ll buy 50” Hinata said, taking out his phone to e-transfer Tsukki the amount. </p>
<p>Tsukki groaned “Don’t you listen? I need people to actually show up you idiot” </p>
<p>Hinata looked at him flatly “Is that what you say to the person helping you? I know that. I’ll get lots of people to show up. You’ll see. People will be begging to come to you opening night” Tsukki’s phone chimed letting him know he’d received 25000 yen “By the end of this you’re going to call me Shouyou-sama” </p>
<p>Tsukki just looked at him unimpressed. What an idiot. “You make my problems go away, I’ll call you Shouyou-sama for the next six months” He abruptly found Hinata’s hand shoved into his personal space, asking for a handshake. Tsukki gripped his hand with a sigh. </p>
<p>“Deal!” Hinata chirped, abruptly standing up from the table. “Thanks for the drinks! It was nice catching up! I have work to do!” He was saying over his shoulder, pulling out his phone to begin tapping at the screen. </p>
<p>Tsukki watched him go, then looked down at their table and then back at Hinata “Pay your bill dumbass!” </p>
<p>“I just sent you 25000 yen!” </p>
<p>“For tickets you cheap bastard!” But Hinata was already gone. Tsukki once again put his head in his hands. Hinata was so frustrating sometimes. And stingy to boot, wasn’t he making superstar athlete money? Can’t even buy his own drinks. Bastard</p>
<p>As Tsukki pulled out his wallet, rifling for his credit card he wondered what he’d just signed up for. He didn’t imagine whatever help Hinata had to offer was going to be particularly useful, and now he’d just lost 50 tickets, for 50 less people to show up to an event where it was just going to be him and his grandma, before he got fired. Great. <br/>--</p>
<p>Tsukki had the misfortune of coming down with the flu the following week, further reducing his ability to hit the pavement and find more bodies to come to the exhibition. Returning to work a full 10 days after his illness hit, deeply apologetic for the inconvenience, he was surprised to learn that all the tickets to the opening night of the exhibit had been sold out. His manager was over the moon, assuming that Tsukki had been burning the midnight oil while in a fever. He didn’t disabuse him of that notion. </p>
<p>Logging into his work computer Tsukki’s email had been bombarded with the museum’s social media notifications in his absence. A lot of mentions looked like... He pulled open the twitter account and couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary, all his original terrible posts were still there- ah notifications. Looked like the museum had lots. Tsukki’s eyes widened as he took in the array of messages. </p>
<p>“It looks like tickets for the exhibition are sold out on the 17th, any idea when you’ll be releasing more?” </p>
<p>“I need to go!!! How do I get tix???” </p>
<p>“AUGH, ANSWER YOU !#@%^!”</p>
<p>“I’m Mii-san’s biggest fan, please get me tix” </p>
<p>Tsukki pulled out his phone and attempted to surreptiously text under his desk “What the fuck did you do?????” to Hinata. </p>
<p>Hinata responded almost immediately “You’ll see ;P” followed by a “I hope you’re feeling better (soup emoji)” </p>
<p>“Oh my god” Tsukki groaned, wanting to press his forehead into the desk, but figuring that wouldn’t make a good impression on his coworkers. He was going to wring Hinata’s neck. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>On the night of the 17th the museum was meant to be open after hours for a very special celebration of the hard work of the museum staff, and offer an advanced preview of the brand new Jomon display to a group of 250 very special ticket holders. The tickets had VIP printed on them, because Tsukki’s manager figured that made it more ritzy. Tsukki thought it made them look cheap.</p>
<p>Capacity had been set at 250 for the amount of space in the exhibition hall while the rest of the museum was closed to the public. However, inexplicably there were well over 300 people milling about outside the museum, asking if they could get in. Tsukki and some other museum employees ended up having to play bouncer at the entrance because for some reason most of these people didn’t have tickets, but still knew about the event??</p>
<p>Already he had dealt with his twentieth person who had come to him tearfully saying they’d lost their tickets, so could he please let them in, and then Tsukii had pointed out it should be in their email, and then the person undeterred said they didn’t have data on their phone, and then Tsukki would kindly (covering his great agitation) offer them the museums’ wifi password which they could access from anywhere on the grounds. Only then would the filthy liar give up the game and walk away giving Tsukki dirty looks the whole time. Tsukki would just smile his placid customer service smile while contemplating all the ways in which he was going to murder Hinata. </p>
<p>As if summoned by his violent thoughts Hinata materialized at his shoulder, giving it a pat. He was dressed in a dark red dress shirt and slacks, tie hanging loosely around his neck, shirt sleeves rolled up “Yo, Tsukki” He said brightly “Thanks for having us-” </p>
<p>Tsukki whirled on him, briefly considering choking Hinata to death with his own tie “What did you do?” He snarled, causing his museum coworkers to jump in surprise. </p>
<p>Hinata gave a little abashed grin “Oh you, know, made some calls. I had a few favours to call in” He was rubbing at the back of his head. He was looking far too pleased with himself. </p>
<p>Tsukki vividly fantasized about pile driving Hinata in the stone steps of the museum. He could feel a vein throbbing in his forehead “A few calls?” he asked menacingly. </p>
<p>Hinata looked nonplussed, just bobbing his head in a nod, lightly punching Tsukki in the side “Yup! Man Tsukki I always forget that you look like a cool model when you wear a shirt and tie”</p>
<p>“Compliments won’t save you” Tsukki said, taking a step closer to Hinata whose grin took on a shit eating slant, pulling out his phone to snap a quick selfie with Tsukki, doing a peace sign and everything. </p>
<p>“For the ‘gram” Hinata said pompously, ducking under Tsukki’s swiping arm and smoothly making his way into the museum, all the while tapping away at his phone, head ducked. He was definitely a smug little bastard.  </p>
<p>Tsukki glowered at Hinata’s retreating back, fully planning on shoving that phone so far up his ass- “Tsukki-poooooo!” Tsukki turned in mute horror as Bokuto came bounding up, Akaashi and the Miya Twins in tow. Cheers came from the milling crowd as they walked up, Bokuto pausing to grand stand and blow them all a kiss to more swooning shrieks. Atsumu gave a charming wave, crooked grin on his face, but he didn’t look where he was going and ended up tripping, nearly ending up on his face. </p>
<p>Osamu at his side just shook his head “Lame” handing his printed ticket to one of the star struck museum employees. Onigiri Miya wasn’t super well known in the Miyagi Prefecture yet, but the twins were tall and very handsome, and were they probably models? Atsumu’s beet red face was now hidden by his hands, but he paused briefly enough to ask Tsukki “Where’s Shouyou-kun, he’s at least nice to me” Tsukki just gestured vaguely behind him. Atsumu trailed after Osamu, the twins bickering the whole way. </p>
<p>Bokuto had stopped entertaining the crowd long enough to remember he needed a ticket and began slapping around at his pockets looking for them, but Akaashi had them all along, handing them to Tsukki to verify. He didn’t even bother looking at them before handing them back. Bokuto gave his shoulder a slap and whispered, “Good luck!” Before following Akaashi inside.</p>
<p>And that was basically what Tsukki’s next 45 minutes were like. Celebrity after celebrity came strutting up, handing over a ticket to him, the crowd going nuts, before making their way inside. Professional volleyball players, soccer and baseball players, models, actresses. Tendou even showed up, giving Tsukki’s hair a ruffle “You look too uptight” he said with a grin. The most surreal part of it was normal people came walking up to, a little dazed by the crowd and the flashing cameras, to make their way inside. To Tsukki’s utter horror his favorite professor from university walked up with his wife, nervous expressions on their faces. And then Tsukki’s own grandmother walked up, clutching her knitting bag extra close to her chest. Tsukki had made sure to rush down the steps to escort her, just so that she wasn’t too anxious with all the stares from the milling crowd. </p>
<p>By the time he made it inside the actual event, it seemed like a party was in full swing. Which honestly was giving him cognitive dissonance, drinking and DJs had very little to do with the pastoral setting of the Jomon village they’d recreated in the exhibition hall. He was greeted and thanked and had his hand shook by a bunch of people he didn’t know and wouldn’ remember tomorrow, the night passing in a daze. At one point the managing director of the museum hunted him down to congratulate him on a job well done, absolutely incredible! He was a real go getter, and had Tsukishima seen that woman over there? Wasn’t she in those Pocari Sweat commercials? </p>
<p>He had friends there too but Tsukki could barely take all of this in anymore. Tadashi and Yachi who frequently rubbed elbows with professional volleyball players of all stripes due to their friendship with Hinata, looked around the crowd starstruck, keeping Tsukki’s grandma company. He’d caught glimpses of Hinata floating around the party all night, chatting with megastars and regular people alike, but Tsukki failed to pin him down long enough to talk. After a few hours of being pulled into conversations he couldn’t remember, Tsukki excused himself to the bathroom needing a break from the crowd and his bewilderment at the situation. He was sitting on the steps leading to the main floor to catch his breath. This was the most surreal moment of his life. Hands down. </p>
<p>“I thought I’d find you out here” Hinata said softly walking a bit past him on the steps so he was standing eye to eye with Tsukki seated form. “You okay?” </p>
<p>Tsukki wiped a hand down his face “Yeah? No?” He shrugged helplessly, before remembering who he was talking to “What the fuck Hinata? You couldn’t warn me?” His gaze was angry. </p>
<p>Hinata gave a sheepish smile, shrugging his shoulders “Yeah, I probably should have. I got a little over excited about being able to help and the surprise of it all” Tsukki continued to stare at him unimpressed. Hinata pulled his phone out, opening an app and showing it to Tsukki. It was the picture he’d snapped outside, Hinata’s grin cheeky, and Tsukki’s serious face making him look like some battle worn model or something. Ugh. It had over 8000 likes and it was from 2 hours ago.  “You’re really bad at social media” Hinata said by way of explaining “I’m not” </p>
<p>“So what, you did the advertising for me?” Tsukki asked, feeling exhausted. </p>
<p>“Heh, kind of? I posted that I was planning on attending this event, and it’d help my friend out if more people could go” Hinata sucked in a breath and started counting off on his fingers “So then a bunch of the Black Jackals wanted to go, and I said I’d give tickets to anyone who posted to their social media, so they did. And then Osamu did, and he’s apparently followed by all kind of other athletes. Apparently everyone, not just volleyball people like his rice balls” Hinata leaned in and whispered “Ando Miki is here” </p>
<p>Tsukki had seen that, and it had been pretty freaking cool, Tsukki gestured for him to go on. So Hinata did “And then Tendou messaged me and said he wanted to go, and so I gave him a ticket after he posted, and then all of the sudden it kind of exploded because Tendou is a hotshot movie producer and all the actors want him to notice them, and yeah, then fans started buying up all the tickets and I kind of felt bad because that meant all your friends and family couldn’t, but I saw your grandma! So that’s good at least” He said, tugging at his collar a bit chagrined.  </p>
<p>Tsukki sighed looking at Hinata and feeling simultaneously touched and annoyed. This little idiot was such a conundrum “No Shouyou, it worked out really well” At Hinata’s relieved sigh Tsukki held up a finger “But you should have warned me so we could set up security. What if someone out there had been actually crazy, and not just excited crazy?” Hinata bit his lip, ducking his head into a nod “But, I was also offered a promotion, and they want to send me to a conference overseas because I will do great things for this museum apparently” He finished dryly, still not quite believing that last part. </p>
<p>Hinata’s face flushed in delight, before pumping his fists and leaping up exuberantly “That’s so awesome Tsukki!!” A cloud over head shifted and moonlight streamed into the lobby, the light catching on Hinata’s face, turning his hair a ghostly pale orange, his features alight and elfin, his smile wide and just for Tsukki. Goddamn it. </p>
<p>Tsukki shrugged, turning his head away and adjusting his glasses. Please don’t let this turn into a crush on Hinata because he’d rather die than let that happen. This evening had been surreal enough without him falling in love with the worlds most caring idiot. Hinata meanwhile was still bouncing up and down peppering him with questions about where the conference was and what he’d be doing with this promotion, when his foot slipped mid bounce, and Hinata fell, using his excellent reflexes and core muscles to twist in mid air to land on his fleshy butt instead of his hip. </p>
<p>Hinata groaned clutching at his ass “Owwwwwwww” He whined. </p>
<p>Tsukki snorted a laugh, getting up to help Hinata, trying to help him down the stairs when a voice called from above them “Uhm, excuse me. Do you know where I might find the bathrooms?” </p>
<p>Tsukki and Hinata stared dumbstruck at the petite woman looking down at them before Tsukki mutely pointed down the hall at the glowing sign labeled “WC”. She gave a short bow and walked away. After she was gone, Hinata, his eyes sparkling with the power of his star struck-ness “Tsukki~ That was Ando Miki!” Tsukki nodded. That had been awesome. </p>
<p>When he got Hinata to the base of the stairs, sitting him on a bench near the front doors, he asked “Can I get anyone, or anything for you?” </p>
<p>Hinata waved a hand airily “Can you get Atsumu, I’ll make him carry me back to the car” Tsukki raised his eyebrows in surprise, catching his look Hinata blushed, turning away “It’s not like that...” His face belied the fact that he wished that weren’t the case. </p>
<p>Tsukki hmmmmed at him unimpressed but turned to walk away, but Hinata called him back “You know that deal we struck?” Tsukki froze, dawning horror creeping over him. </p>
<p>“Mmm” </p>
<p>“It doesn’t have to be for six months if you record one video with me” Hinata said with a wink and a peace sign. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>On the other side of the world Kageyama was getting back from his morning run when his phone chimed with a message. It was from Hinata. All it said was “Hey Crappyama” and then attached was a video? </p>
<p>Putting in his headphones and plugging them in, Kageyama pressed play. It was Hinata holding the camera with Tsukishima looming over his shoulder, glowering thunderously into the camera. Hinata was wearing a big shit eating grin “Who am I?” he asked. </p>
<p>Pulling a face of absolute agony, Tsukishima replied “Shouyou-sama” before storming off camera. Right before the video cut off Hinata tugged his eyelid down and stuck out his tongue “Nyeeeh!” </p>
<p>Kageyama briefly considered spiking his phone on the ground to get rid of the evidence of what he’d just seen, but recalled that Tadashi had once explained that’s not how the cloud worked. Dammit, he'd never find anyone less likely to go along with this idiocy than Tsukki. Hinata had won this round soundly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Tanaka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He! Was! So! Cool!” Tanaka roars, pumping his fist. The game they’d just watched had really gotten his blood pumping and now he was all fired up. He was standing outside the Sendai city gym with many of his old Karasuno teammates, having just watched one of the most brutal and amazing games he’d ever seen in his life between the Adlers and Black Jackals. Getting to watch Hinata and Kageyama go for each other’s throats, and show off to the world all that they’d learned since highschool had been amazing to see. </p>
<p>Tadashi and Yachi were getting in on the action, also fired up and were yelling about how cool the game had been. Tsukki stood off to the side, grimacing at them even if he secretly agreed. Kiyoko stood with Suga, Daichi, and Asahi, talking about their favorite plays. Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei had had to gather up their students, but had the opportunity to say hi to the people everyone wanted to see and let the current Karasuno boys team meet their idols: Hinata and Kageyama, before packing them into the team bus to go home. </p>
<p>The group of them were standing near the back exit not too far off from where the Black Jackals bus was parked awaiting it’s players. They’d all figured it’d be easier to say hi to Hinata and congratulate him on his debut out of the press of the large crowds, so here they stood waiting outside. Kiyoko bumped her husband with her shoulder, happy to see him so excited. Tanaka just grinned back putting his hands in her jacket pockets to warm them up. It was starting to get dark out, and the crisp late fall day was enough to convince most people to pack up and go home now that the festivities were over. </p>
<p>The back door opened and out streamed the super tall, and super serious looking Black Jackals. News reporters seemed to come from nowhere, swarming the team, shouting questions. The old Karasuno team froze, suddenly feeling nervous, and just a little bit intimidated. Ah, but what were they doing here? These were professional athletes, not lowly high school players. Everyone suddlenly felt a little stupid, Tsukki jangling his keys as if to signal that maybe they should all go home. Tadashi’s face was a bit red, but he shrugged at the others “Maybe we could text him later?” Some of them cringed and a few gave hesitant nods. </p>
<p>And then Tanaka saw a flash of orange hair before it was blocked from view again by the tall men wearing their black team jackets. It looked like Hinata was surrounded by reporters, intent on learning more about the surprising new addition to the Black Jackals. Feeling no shame whatsoever Tanaka cupped his hands around his mouth and boomed “HINATA~!” Everyone turned to face the group, reporters and all, to stare stunned at the small gathering of what people had assumed were fans. How embarrassing. </p>
<p>But Hinata’s face poked around the large and intimidating form of Oliver Barnes, his eyes going wide and sparkling with excitement and his signature megawatt smile spread across his face. Ignoring the fact that he’d just had several microphones shoved in his face for interviews about the game, Hinata came bounding over to his friends “You came!” He cried joyfully, stopping abruptly in front of Tanaka, jumping up, and giving him a double high five. </p>
<p>A wave of relief washed over the group, the tension from before immediately dissipating. They all started talking at once, about how excited they’d been to see him, how cool he looked, Hinata is so good now, holy shit is he the best player to come out of Karasuno ever? Maybe Miyagi? Tsukki recorded this part of the conversation to send to Kageyama the next time he was being shitty. </p>
<p>Hinata was much the same as he always was, energetically listening, bouncing on the balls of his feet the whole time. He reenacted the things he considered the best plays of the games, with accompanying sound effects and dramatic swinging arm motions. Tanaka did much of the same. The rest of them were a bit worried that they’d both end up stripping their shirts off to wave them around like they’d been known to do in practice every now and again, years and years ago. Daichi hovered near them ready to pounce, it wouldn’t do for Hinata make himself out to be a nut in front of a bunch of reporters after his debut had been so spectacular. </p>
<p>A sharp whistle sounded from behind them and they turned to see one of the Black Jackal trainers signaling for the team to hop on the bus. Hinata looked over his shoulder, biting his lip in frustration. He wasn’t done yet. He quickly turned to Tanaka and said, “I saw your website!” He had that intense fiery expression on his face. Tanaka hadn’t been on the receiving end of that in like 6 years, so his heart stopped beating for a quick second. </p>
<p>Tanaka blinked at him, stunned. The website he’d put together with Yachi’s help to start advertising his own private training sessions outside of the gym he worked at. He’d wanted to start incorporating more of the geography of Miyagi, with its rolling hills and steep inclines into endurance training. Like they’d done in high school “Uh, yeah?” He said, face a bit pink. He was feeling shy all of a sudden. Kiyoko covered her mouth with her fingers, he was so cute sometimes. </p>
<p>“It is so cooooool!” Hinata crowed, once again bouncing up and down. The Black Jackals team captain Meian called his name from the doorway of the bus, so he finished quickly “When my season is over I want to train with you Tanaka-senpai!” </p>
<p>Suga leaned over to Asahi to mutter “One hit KO” making the taller man snort with laughter. </p>
<p>Tanaka froze, eyes going wide. Before his grin widened “Hell yeah!” and he and Hinata had another high five, and just like that Hinata was running off to the bus to rejoin his team, waving over his shoulder smiling as he did. They watched him get on the bus, and shortly after the bus rolled away, Hinata waved at them maniacally until he and his bus disappeared from sight. </p>
<p>They watched him go, hearts feeling full, proud of their greatest decoy. Proud of their friend. The moment was interrupted by a loud sniffle. Everyone turned to look at Tanaka standing in front of them. He brought up his hand to swipe at his face, sniffing again. </p>
<p>“You okay Ryuu?” Kiyoko asked gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. </p>
<p>Tanaka turned, tears running down his face “I’m just so proud of him” Tanaka clenched his fists before shouting for all the world to hear “I love you Hinata Shouyou!!!” </p>
<p>They all laughed, some of them tearing up themselves. Leave it to Tanaka to say what everyone else was feeling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Ushijima & Tendou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tendou had decided on the cafe they would meet at deep in the heart of the Kappabashi district of Tokyo. Ushijima did not care to research cafes and restaurants, preferring only that his daily caloric needs were met conveniently so that he could continue performing at the level he was accustomed to. This is why the tiny family restaurant near his apartment saw him so often. Though their hayashi rice was quite adequate. </p><p>It had been a little over two years since they’d graduated from Shiratorizawa and Tendou made a habit of checking on him regularly. It had started with the occasional text message after graduation, but when Tendou learned that the only socializing Ushijima had done in 6 months was attend practice and play in games, he’d shown up at Ushijima’s small and spartan apartment with a watermelon and comic books and asked if he could get a little help eating it, oh and he had all these shonen jumps that were just laying around and your apartment has so much space Waka, how about he leave them for you?</p><p>Since then Tendou would schedule a lunch or coffee meeting every month, their schedules permitting, to engage in conversations not too dissimilar to how they interacted while in high school. Tendou would chat away about various topics, periodically asking Ushijima a question, receive a one word response, and then switch to a new topic. The pattering of Tendou’s voice as he told a story or mulled over something he’d just learned had over the years become quite comfortable for Ushijima. His best meals were always the ones he ate across from Tendou. </p><p>Today the topic at hand switched to volleyball “So I hear Tobio-kun is going to be joining the Adlers next season, you must be excited” Tendou said, grin curving his lips. </p><p>Ushijima finished chewing before looking up at Tendou and nodding his head “Yes. Kageyama will be an excellent addition” </p><p>Receiving a longer response than normal Tendou’s grin widened “Yeah yeah! You played with him in your last year on the U-19 nationals, how thrilling~” </p><p>Ushijima reached for his glass of water, only ever water. Ushijima would drink water, electrolyte drinks after games and intense practices, and one glass of milk a day in the morning, because his father had once told him it would help him grow tall. No caffeine or alcohol. Ever. “Kageyama is an excellent setter. He elevated the team’s play far above any level I had played previously” </p><p>Tendou nodded thoughtfully “Better not say anything to Kenjiro-chan, you’d break his poor heart” Tendou sighed a hand resting on his cheek, before his eyes sharpened on Ushijima, mid-scoop of his omurice, his grin turned sly “I wonder what that short little monster is going to do after high school” </p><p>Ushijima paused, omurice halfway up to his mouth, Tendou grinned feeling like he’d just scored a point. Ever since he’d learned about Ushijima’s uncharacteristic hatred for Hinata, he had spent the intervening years periodically bringing up Hinata just to watch the great Ushijima Wakatoshi do his version of a squirm. It was strange for Ushijima to take notice of any particular person on the court, with the exception of very talented players who might be able to support him in the future, like Kageyama and Oikawa. That he noticed Hinata and seemed to fixate on him with any kind of intense emotion was uncharacteristic of Japan’s number one ace. He’d had no strong feelings about people capable of blocking him, or players that flew higher than he did, but somehow Hinata Shouyou had gotten under the great Ushijima’s skin. </p><p>And then Karasuno had beaten them and Ushijima’s rationale for disliking Hinata, that he was falsely arrogant about his abilities, no longer held true. Not one for volatile emotions in the first place, Ushijima had seemed his version of out of sorts on how to deal with whatever he was feeling for Hinata. At the 1st years training camp he had been his usual blunt self with Hinata, but had also been willing to humour the kid when asked a question instead of walking away like everyone expected him to do. Tendou had also noticed Ushijima spent a pretty significant amount of time tracking Hinata as he played ball boy around the court. Tendou didn’t even think Ushijima realized he was doing it, which had been kind of funny. Thus, periodically dropping Hinata into conversation to watch Ushijima try to cycle through confusing feelings he obviously didn’t know what to do with. Tendou liked to tell himself it was for Ushijima’s growth, and not just for his own amusement. </p><p>Ushijima finished bringing the food up to his mouth, swallowing. After another beat of expectant silence he responded “I do not know” Not ‘I don’t care’ or ‘what does that matter?’ or even just a dismissive shrug Tendou noticed with internal glee. </p><p>Tendou’s grin widened, going in for the kill “Oh, well I know” He said airily, plopping his chin into his hand and idly stirring at his coffee, waiting for Ushijima to take the bait. </p><p>Ushijima once again paused in his eating, setting the spoon down and stared across at Tendou waiting for him to elaborate. But his friend just stared out the window, people watching, still stirring his coffee. Ushijima rubbed at the calluses on his left fingers with his thumbs, boring holes into the side of Tendou’s head, still waiting. This was one of those rare moments he wished Tendou could be terrified of him like everyone else seemed to be. Clearing his throat Ushijima asked “What is Hinata Shouyou doing after high school-” </p><p>Tendou didn’t even wait for him to finish before he grinned, leaning forward as if he had a big secret “He’s going to play beach volleyball in Rio”</p><p>Ushijima blinked staring at Tendou, before asking “Where is Rio?” </p><p>This was the most interest Ushijima had shown in a topic for months. The last had been when Shonen Jump started advertising for a new sporting goods store that used different drawn dynamic shots in sports to sell themselves. Once again, Tendou thanked the universe that Ushijima had been gifted super volleyball powers because he was kind of dumb as rocks sometimes “Brazil. The Olympics are there next year” At Ushijima’s blank stare Tendou sighed, shaking his head “You’re playing for the Japanese national team there next year?” </p><p>“Ah” </p><p>“Yes, ah” Tendou agreed, before returning to the topic at hand “Wanna know how I know?” </p><p>“Yes” </p><p>Tendou grinned “I was messaging with Coach Washijou and he told me. Apparently he hooked Shouyou up with a Shiratorizawa alumni who is there” Along with maintaining a close friendship with the stoic and aloof Ushijima, Tendou also regularly checked up on his old coach, just to make sure he was doing alright. A lot of people thought Tendou was weird, but he thought he was just very particularly friendly with very particular people, who just happened to terrify the people around them. Tendou was considerate like that. A friend to monsters. </p><p>Ushijima considered this information a moment “But Washijou does not like Hinata Shouyou” </p><p>Tendou loved the way he always had to say the kid’s full name, as if Tendou wouldn’t know who he was talking about otherwise. And he liked even more how Ushijima’s brain worked. He knew that Washijou believed in a certain type of ultimate volleyball player. That size and power were what you needed to overcome any obstacle. Ushijima was the posterboy of that philosophy. And Hinata was the fundamental opposite of that belief. Small and fast and flexible. Coach Washijou did not care for volleyball players who did not meet his exacting criteria. Therefore Washijou must dislike Hinata, for he is a worthless volleyball player. So literal. </p><p>Tendou wagged his finger “Uhuh, Waka you need to start thinking with more nuance.  I think Shouyou is his favorite player” He paused for dramatic effect, leaning back in his chair. “Ever.” </p><p>Ushijima blinked at him, three more times than usual which meant he was very surprised by that assertion. Tendou just grinned. Ushijima went back to eating, the two of them sitting in silence for a few minutes as he finished. Wiping his mouth with his napkin, Ushijima looked Tendou in the eye, a fire of determination burning there “I will not lose to Hinata Shouyou” he said firmly. </p><p>Tendou laughed a bit at that “It’s okay Waka, you’ll still always be my favorite volleyball player” </p><p>They left the restaurant after having paid, Ushijima walked Tendou to the train station, fully intending on running the twelve kilometers back to his apartment. They walked in companionable silence until they reached the stairs. </p><p>Tendou took a step into the stairwell, turning to give his friend a wave “Seeya later Waka-” he stopped seeing the expression on his friends’ face. </p><p>Ushijima was frowning at something, looking off down the street, before looking back to Tendou “I wish to play against Hinata Shouyou again” and then added “I hope he returns from Rio soon” </p><p>Tendou grinned “I’m sure you will, the kid is persistent” He shoved his hands into his pockets, leaning against the wall of the stairs “It’s kind of heart racing, eh? Playing against him?” </p><p>Tendou expected Ushijima to stare at him blankly and then start his run back to his apartment, like he usually did when Tendou implied that Hinata might make the big guy’s heart go doki doki. But Ushijima didn’t, instead tilting his head consideringly “Yes” </p><p>Tendou’s mouth briefly gaped open, but before he could respond Ushijima continued “I believe I would like to play with him one day too even more than defeating him” and then to the great surprise of Tendou, the corners of Ushijima’s mouth turned into a small grin. He lifted his hand in a wave, and then started his run, long gone before Tendou could even react. </p><p>Tendou continued staring at the corner Ushijima had disappeared behind for a moment longer before he put a hand to his chest “My little Waka is growing up” And then he turned and slumped down the stairs muttering to himself “Maaan, I’m glad I don’t play anymore, playing Shouyou and Waka on the same team, eeesh” Though today’s conversation had kind of put him into the mood to read some BL monster-lover comics, maybe he’d stop by a comic shop on his way home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Kenma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenma had stopped breathing for a moment when he saw Hinata fall. He was leaning forward in his chair, hands gripping the bleachers in front of him. He couldn’t tell if the auditorium had actually gone silent or if the blood rushing in his ears was just drowning out all other sound. </p>
<p>Karasuno’s game against Kamomedai had been going well, somehow even more intense than their game against Nekoma, though perhaps that was because despite the stakes, everyone on the court had been having an amazing time. Whereas the game against Kamomedai had been a battle of unexpected little warriors, Hinata leading the charge for Karasuno, and Hoshiumi matching him point for point. </p>
<p>And then, briefly in the third set, Hinata had jogged off the court, thinking it was time to swap with Noya, and Kenma’s heart had clenched because he’d known something was wrong then. Kuroo had given him a weird look and waved dismissively, Hinata was just being an airhead, it’s fine. But Kenma knew, there was not a single person in the world who wanted to be on the court more than Hinata, and he would not accidentally try to walk off when he wasn’t supposed to. Hinata had long ago etched the patterns of when he got to be on the court into his bones, and accidentally moving to leave when he wasn’t supposed to meant something was wrong. </p>
<p>Yaku shrugged “He’s probably just tired, remember they had to play us beforehand” He said giving a peace sign. </p>
<p>But Kenma had seen Hinata exhausted. Had watched the game tape against Shiratorizawa, watched Hinata slap at his legs that didn’t want to jump anymore after five brutal sets, and still, somehow, miraculously, he leapt up to score that final point, sending their team to nationals. This was different. </p>
<p>And then Hinata had fallen, and a hush fell over the gymnasium, and Hinata, who didn’t know how to quit kept trying to push himself up, his legs scrabbling at the floor. Even as his teammates moved to pick him up, their coaches running in, Hinata kept trying to pick himself back up. He looked frantic and confused and so so angry as they set him down on the bench and discussed what to do with him. </p>
<p>The crowd was murmuring now in hushed whispers, what had happened? Was he hurt? Oh no the game was going to be less fun now. Kenma got up from his seat to stand at the railing, gripping it firmly as he watched Hinata. He could see his friend visibly shaking, tears streaming down his face in shock. Tadashi and Yachi and Takeda-sensei were gathering his things and Kenma could hear the word hospital, and he gasped involuntarily. Hinata just shook more. </p>
<p>And then Kageyama approached Hinata “I’m leaving you behind” And Kenma made an outraged sound like he never had before. He’d never wanted to commit violence against another real life person until that moment. Next time they played each other, and there would be a next time, he’d have Tora spike the ball into that bastard's face. As Hinata was bundled up and walked out of the gymnasium, Hoshiumi declared they’d have a rematch someday, that he’d be waiting. That kid was alright at least. </p>
<p>Karasuno would never be able to beat Kamomedai without Shouyou. Kenma knew this to be true, it’s why his entire strategy against Karasuno had hinged on isolating and cutting off Hinata as best they could. No one could measure up to the raw strength and stamina of Hinata Shouyou, and though some members of the team would likely never admit it, Hinata was the heart and soul of that team. It was Hinata being a small monster that could score a point from anywhere on the court that opened up Karasuno’s offence to have as many options as they did. Karasuno could not compete at nationals without him. And now Hinata wouldn’t even get to watch the end of the game. Kenma blinked. He could fix that. </p>
<p>Decision made, Kenma raced back up to his seat, Kuroo protesting “Hey, what the heck, where are you going-” But Kenma didn’t listen, grabbing his tablet and racing up the stairs to the exit. He had to get to the doorway in time. As he got to the top of the stairs that would lead him to the main lobby he mused that he’d of never had the stamina to make this run so quickly if it weren’t for Hinata. All those extra runs and stair climbs had only happened because he’d been so intent on beating Shouyou at nationals. </p>
<p>He saw them coming around the corner, Hinata leaning hard against Tadashi, trying to hide his face for the shame he must be feeling. And Kenma just shouted “Hey! Shouyou!” And ran to meet them, to offer even just a little bit of support, as best he could. </p>
<p>-- </p>
<p>After the game was over, and Karasuno had inevitably lost, Kenma had sent Hinata a text “You played well today, you got as far as you did because of how hard you worked. Don’t blame yourself. I’m proud of you” It was far wordier than he usually was over text, but he worried about how his friend would be feeling. </p>
<p>He didn’t receive a response until several hours later, well into the night “I’m sorry” read the first one and “Thank you” for the second, and then “For the tablet” and then “and for everything”. </p>
<p>Kenma’s heart clenched, splaying across his bed, PSP momentarily forgotten he typed back “How’re you feeling?” </p>
<p>“Pretty bad” ... “The doctors were shocked I didn’t faint because my blood sugar was so low”... “I ate but I can’t sleep” </p>
<p>Kenma sighed “It’s okay” he typed back “Wanna talk about it?” </p>
<p>“...Yeah” </p>
<p>With a pained sigh, Kenam rolled onto his back, clicking the phone icon on Hinata’s contact information, the phone rang once, twice and then a hoarse voice croaked “But you hate phone calls” </p>
<p>The corner of Kenma’s mouth quirked up ruefully “Yeah, but this is kind of a special circumstance” </p>
<p>“Okay” Hinata breathed into the phone, “I messed up Kenma” His soft voice sounded like it was clogged with tears. </p>
<p>“It’s okay” Kenma whispered back, rolling onto his side “We can just sit here, we can talk, or not, anything you want” He told Hinata softly. </p>
<p>On the other end of the line Hinata sniffled, the sound of fabric shuffling and then “I’m such an idiot I can’t even take care of myself, and then we lost, and-” He cut himself off, choking a sob. </p>
<p>“Huh, I didn’t know Karasuno was a one man team, it didn’t look that way when I played them earlier” Kenma said dryly. </p>
<p>Hinata burbled a laugh, before taking a shaky breath “I’m pretty arrogant, huh?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, but I think you’re pretty cool too” Kenma told him, a smile spreading a bit wider across his face. </p>
<p>And then they talked like that for a few hours more, until Hinata’s breathing started to become more even, his voice no longer choked with tears. They talked about hopes and dreams for the future, they talked about the games they played and video games Hinata would like while he recovers, they talked about seeing each other at nationals again next year because that had been the best game of their lives. And then finally Hinata’s sleepy replies turned into soft snores, and Kenma sat listening for a few minutes more, just to be sure,  before he hit hang up. </p>
<p>Hinata would be fine, he told himself. His heart felt like a sponge that was dripping with water, too overloaded and heavy to be of any use, but he was glad he could help. If anyone deserved it, it was Hinata. Kenma rolled over, picking his PSP back up, resuming his game, trying hard to focus but found himself distracted by thoughts of the soft warm sleepy laughs Hinata kept on giving him. Kenma buried his face into his pillow, trying to hide the blush dusting his cheeks lest his video games judge him for being distracted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Kageyama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Contrary to popular belief, Kageyama does in fact answer text messages. They just probably aren’t your messages. He prioritizes his responses into three major categories: 1) Is it time sensitive or location based in nature? For instance has the time of practice moved? That requires acknowledgement. 2) Is it from his sister Miwa, who will post ugly baby photos of him online now that he is famous enough to be internet searchable? Yes, Miwa gets answers from him now, he used to be more stingy with his replies but then he’d been announced as part of the Olympic team and their power dynamic shifted. 3) Is it a dire situation? Which is a relatively broad category that ebbs and shifts depending on who is texting him. </p>
<p>He approaches texting as he would normal in person conversations. If someone asked him how he was doing, he might say fine, or he might say nothing depending on how he was doing. Depending on his mood he might not even bother greeting someone, so he never really understood why he was expected to answer “Hey” and “What’s up”, when those weren’t conversations he’d have in the first place. </p>
<p>Last month, he’d answered messages from two people:</p>
<p>From Hoshiumi: “Those milk drinks you like are on sale near me” Kageyama had typed “Address?” and “Thank you”. </p>
<p>And from Hinata: A picture of peeling sunburn “Guess who forgot to put sunscreen on again between sets?” Followed by a picture of Hinata wincing into the sun, tongue sticking out in a silly face and his thumbs pointed at him with the caption “This guy” </p>
<p>And Kageyama replied “Don’t send me peeling skin pictures. It’s gross.” and “Put sunscreen on dumbass or you’ll die of cancer before you can come home” and then they’d gotten into a fight over text message with 12 hours between them, meaning they only stopped because Hinata eventually had to go to bed as Kageyama’s day was just starting. </p>
<p>But what category does Hinata fall into? Is he special somehow? Does Hinata Shouyou have incriminating blackmail against Kageyama that he will use if Kageyama ignores his messages? No. Hinata had only made the pig headed and seemingly out of left field decision to travel to a country whose crime rate was 5 times worse than Japan’s, to learn a type of volleyball that was very different from the indoor game he was used to, all by himself. So Hinata fell firmly into category 3. He was a living, breathing, walking dire situation. </p>
<p>Kageyama spent his time training for volleyball, eating for volleyball, and playing volleyball. In the quiet moments between practice and sleep, he thought about all the terrible things that could happen to Hinata. For he had reason to do so. In the first month alone of Hinata’s grand Rio adventure he had apparently gotten lost no less than 12 times. He’d stepped barefoot on a broken glass bottle in the sand and needed stitches. He’d apparently gotten so drunk one night he’d slept on the beach near his apartment and awoken covered in crabs. And many other Hinata typical hijinks that seemed infinitely more dangerous in Brazil than they had in Japan. </p>
<p>So Kageyama worried. Not that he’d ever admit that out loud to anyone. They messaged back and forth almost daily, keeping each other apprised to how their lives were going. Kageyama tried to make Hinata jealous by recounting stories of games and practices in the vleague, hoping to motivate him to come home early, but the stories just made Hinata excited to tell his own tales of victories and losses and all the things he was learning. If Kageyama weren’t so comfortable in his current life and terrified of crime rates, he might up and abandon his life to try out beach volleyball. Hinata made it sound exhilarating. </p>
<p>Sometimes Hinata would scold him “Why haven’t you answered Yachi in two months???” </p>
<p>“Because I don’t know what to say” Which was the truth, Kageyama had never been very good at small talk and Yachi always asked how he was and he always responded fine, and then when he scrolled up through their chat history it was just a series of Yachi asking questions and him saying fine, and that felt embarrassing so he stopped responding altogether, because that seemed easier.</p>
<p>“Ugh, just go back home for a visit. It’s Tanaka’s birthday next week. They’d be happy to have you. I can’t be there, so you should be.” Hinata would message him, as if he thought he and Kageyama were both halves of one whole, and if Kageyama went it was almost like Hinata was going, which wasn’t true because Hinata was in Brazil, 12 hours away. </p>
<p>And Kageyama always felt awkward at those sorts of things, and it had gotten worse since Hinata had left, because maybe he and Hinata were almost like one whole person. After three years it became evident that Hinata wasn’t the glue for the whole group, everyone else seemed to get along fine and talk and care for each other easily, even without Hinata there. No, Kageyama was the odd man out, and it seemed like Hinata was glue for him, to help him stick to their friends, to help him make connections. Kageyama was bad at it by himself. </p>
<p>But he didn’t tell Hinata that, instead typing “Fine”, and then he travelled to Miyagi for an awkward reunion where everyone was happy to see him and Kageyama couldn’t figure out how to say the same before he departed and went back to training. </p>
<p>And then gradually, their messaging became less and less. Hinata answered every second day at first, and then a few more days would pass, until finally Kageyama looked at his phone and saw that it had been 10 days since Hinata had messaged him. The last text was from himself and it said “You better be getting good, dumbass” to no response. He pursed his lips tapping out his next message. </p>
<p>“I’m going to be in Rio next month for the Olympics, I think I can get you tickets” </p>
<p>There was no response for two days, when Hinata finally replied “Nah, I’ll be too busy. Thanks for offering though” And then after a full 15 minutes later, a follow up message “Besides, I don’t want to watch you get your ass kicked, it’ll be too depressing” As if to pretend he hadn’t said no to watching world class volleyball. </p>
<p>Kageyama frowned, staring at the message on his phone. He wanted Hinata to ask if they could meet up while he was there. He wanted to see where Hinata was living and who he was friends with, and what the beach where he played was like. He wanted to know those things, because maybe he could start worrying about Hinata less. </p>
<p>But Kageyama didn’t know how to ask for those things so he didn’t and instead waited, and then waited some more, and then the Olympics happened. And still he didn’t hear anything from Hinata, and a small part of him, the one part he didn’t like to look at, withered a bit more, ready to be alone once more. The other, larger part of him that had an irritating amount of faith in Hinata lashed out in anger instead. If Hinata didn’t want to talk to him, then fine, Kageyama had more practice at cold shoulders than anyone.</p>
<p>The last message he’d sent Hinata was “Did you see my service aces?” after his game with France. He received no reply. </p>
<p>Until one day, finally Hinata sent him a picture. It was of him and Oikawa of all people, on the beaches of Rio yelling like idiots. Through his confusion and surprise, Kageyama could feel the licks of annoyance dogging his steps. The image followed him through practice the next day, and the game he played the day after that. Kageyama had been inundated with messages from people asking if he’d seen ‘The Photo’ of Hinata and Oikawa. He answered none of them, still trying to figure out what to say to Hinata. The last time they’d spoken was nearly 3 months ago. </p>
<p>But that didn’t matter, because Hinata was suddenly and miraculously back to his usual form, sending nearly daily updates on what he’s been doing, and what he’s been eating, as if Kageyama hadn’t had radio silence from him for practically 3 months. Each time a notification flagged on his phone Kageyama would scowl to see another message from Hinata, not bothering to answer him. See how he likes being ignored. </p>
<p>Until Kindaichi sent him a message “Do you think Hinata is going to stay in South America now?” </p>
<p>Kageyama stared at the message uncomprehending “What?” </p>
<p>Kindaichi’s reply was instant “Well, Oikawa has had a pretty successful career in Argentina, maybe Hinata will stay and play there now too. Has he told you?” Kageyama sucked in a breath at that, staring down at his phone. He managed to effectively keep his shit together until he got home that afternoon and then for the first time in almost two years, since they’d been in high school together and he had forgotten to tell Hinata to pick him up strawberry milk when he was making a snack run, Kageyama dials Hinata’s phone, chest heaving in his irritation. </p>
<p>The tone takes a minute to connect, a click and then it rings, and it keeps ringing until finally it stops and a groggy voice croaks “Hello?” </p>
<p>“What the fuck Hinata!” He snarls, his voice too loud, his breathing ragged. He’s upset, and he hates phone calls, and he wants to shake Hinata but he’s on the other side of the world, and that just makes him more angry. </p>
<p>There is a sleepy huff, and the sound of fabric rustling, and then “Kageyama?” Confused and sleepy. </p>
<p>“Yes me, dumbass” He’s gnashing his teeth, he hasn’t been this angry in ages and he’s having a lot of trouble pinpointing why. Usually it would be Hinata throwing his anger or insecurity in his face and they’d fight it out and Kageyama would learn something about himself, but the little asshole isn’t here. And hasn’t been here, and then he’s probably never going to come back. </p>
<p>“It’s 5am” Hinata complains through a yawn. </p>
<p>Kageyama looks at the clock on his microwave, it reads 5pm “It’s not for me dumbass” he growls into the receiver. </p>
<p>Hinata huffs a snort “Who's the dumbass? ‘M not the one who doesn’t understand time zone differences” There are more sounds of rustling fabric “What do you want? You sound pissy” He asks through another yawn. </p>
<p>Kageyama clenches his teeth together, even angrier that Hinata sounds so dissafeffected when he’s just boiling with rage here “What the fuck is your problem?” </p>
<p>Hinata makes the indignant sound that Kageyama hasn’t heard in almost two years, that signifies he’s successfully managed to press a Hinata button “Who called who at 5 in the morning Crappyama?” He asks icily. </p>
<p>Kageyama clenches his fist, wants to kick something, he’s not saying it right, this bastard doesn’t even know why he’s so mad “Why the fuck did you send me that picture?” He bursts out. There is silence on the other end of the line, the crackle of their international call the only thing he can hear. </p>
<p>And then Hinata lets out a breath “Because it was a weird, happy little coincidence,” he says, and Kageyama can feel the fury boiling up in him again “And I wanted to make you angry” he  tosses it out there like lazy serve and Kageyama is confused about what he’s supposed to do with that.</p>
<p>Kageyama sucks in a breath, fury suddenly deflating, just a bit “What the hell” he grumbles, pressing his hand into his forehead, as if that’ll help Hinata’s answer make sense. “Why?” He flops down onto his couch, all the oxygen seeming to disappear from the room. </p>
<p>Kageyama can hear Hinata lick his lips, his voice still gravelly soft from sleep “Because I wanted to have something you don’t have, and rub your face in it” </p>
<p>Kageyama flinches. No one is quite as familiar as he is, at just how cruel Hinata can be sometimes “Why’d you send it after not talking to me for so long?” </p>
<p>“Because hurting you was easier than apologizing and explaining” Hinata says softly “Because then I could pretend we were just going back and forth like before” </p>
<p>Kageyama covers his eyes, the light feeling too bright, and his head starting to throb with a headache “Why’d you stop talking to me?” He asks equally soft, waiting for Hinata to admit he doesn’t like him, or need him anymore. At least then he’d be done with it.</p>
<p>Hinata doesn’t say anything for a long moment, just breathing on the other side. Kageyama can hear more shuffling fabric, the creak of the bed and then a sliding door opening and shutting. Finally all he can hear is the ocean rolling, and then finally Hinata speaks “I was doing really bad for a while,” He tells Kageyama softly, only just barely audible over the sound of the waves “Homesick, and tired, and feeling like a failure. It started before you went to the Olympics, but thinking about that kind of made it worse” Kageyama imagines Hinata sitting in the sand, burying his legs with it because he can’t stop moving, even when he needs to be serious. Kageyama waits. </p>
<p>“You’ve been doing so amazing, and I’m really proud of you, but uh” Hinata clears his throat here, and Kageyama wonders if he’s trying not to cry “It’s just you can succeed without me, and I wasn’t without you, and I thought maybe I never would, and then I wondered if maybe volleyball doesn’t love me like I love it” </p>
<p>Kageyama breathes in and out before asking “What changed?” </p>
<p>“I ran into Oikawa by chance, and he was the same, but different. But he reminded me of something- Why I like to play volleyball” Kageyama can hear the fond smile in his voice, and he feels a pang of something close to jealousy “I play to be the best player I can be, because it’s fun and it feels good. I don’t play just to be better than you” </p>
<p>Kageyama snorts “You wouldn’t ever beat me anyways” </p>
<p>Hinata laughs “We’ll see” and then “I’m sorry. For sending a picture that tried to say too much about too much stuff, and for not telling you I was doing bad” There is a whump, signalling that Hinata is probably laying back on the sand now “I don’t want you to think I’m weak” </p>
<p>“You’re not weak” Kageyama says instantly, and is surprised at the vehemence in his tone. </p>
<p>“Okay” </p>
<p>“Yeah” Kageyama responds awkwardly. </p>
<p>“So... What else were you so pissed off about?” Hinata asks. </p>
<p>Kageyama bites down on his lip, not wanting to say, but Hinata had been honest with him so he might as well try “Are you going to stay there? To play?” </p>
<p>A pause “I mean, I was planning on being here for another year, there’s a couple of tournaments coming up, so yeah. I have a new partner Heitor, he’s-”</p>
<p>“No, I mean, are you going to come back to Japan?” Kageyama cringes, hating to have asked that question, it makes him feel weak and needy. If he was being honest with himself, he feared Hinata staying away forever, not just because he’d be worried about his safety, but because Hinata made dealing with other people easy, and if he didn’t have Hinata, Kageyama had a lot of struggles ahead of him. And he’d never get to set for him again, which would be awful but he will never tell Hinata that, lest he get greedy. </p>
<p>“Oh” Hinata says “Yeah, of course” He says it like it’s the most obvious thing in the world, and Kageyama can imagine the look in his eyes, the same as they’d been when they’d met at 14 across the net and Hinata had bluntly said “The game’s not over yet” and had made Kageyama’s heart race, just a little. </p>
<p>Kageyama snorted a laugh, relieved, turning his face to the side in embarrassment before he realized Hinata couldn’t see him. His cheeks were dusted pink, and he scowled. But Hinata gave his own soft laugh and said “Oh man, I missed that sound” And Kageyama’s face went red as a tomato and he was glad he was in the safety of his own apartment where no one could see. </p>
<p>“Shut up, dumbass” He grumbled, curbing the urge to press his face into the couch to cool his cheeks. </p>
<p>“Kageyama can we have more phone calls in the future?” Hinata asked unperturbed. “I really missed the sound of your voice” </p>
<p>Kageyama licked his lips, praying his voice sounded even when he said “Okay” </p>
<p>“It feels kind of less lonely like this” Hinata says with a happy sigh “It’s almost like you’re right beside me watching the sun rise over the ocean, it’s nice” </p>
<p>“Describe it to me” Kageyama demanded, and Hinata tried, but he wasn’t very good at it, talking about smearing colours and bright fireballs going shwoom in the sky and the lights on the ocean dancing around and making your eyes go like augh! But it was nice to hear him talk all the same. </p>
<p>Before they hung Kageyama promised they could have one weekly long distance phone call, just to check in, from here on out. Kageyama had to make sure Hinata came back to Japan after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two chapters with intimate phone calls?? Have I perhaps been locked inside during a pandemic for over a month now? Yes. Art imitates life, etc etc. </p>
<p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Bokuto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Messages to “My greatest disciple ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ” from “Bokuto-senpai”</strong>
</p><p>“Hey hey hey! How’s it going in Rio??? Me and Keiji watched one of your games! Keiji had a translate app open on his phone and we realized they call you Ninja Shouyou? That is so cool! Do you think I should travel to another country and have them give me a nickname? I wanna know what foreigners will call me! Also, how do you move so fast across sand? We went to the beach a few weeks ago, and I tried showing off some of your moves and I feel like I wasn’t moving at all. Like in the matrix, but the opposite, you know? Anyways! Have fun! We should schedule a video call soon! Keiji wants to show you his new glasses”</p><p>3 hours later...</p><p>“Hey Hey Hey! Shouyou I forgot to mention, my team, the Black Jackals are looking for a rookie wing spiker to add to our team. Tryouts start in June, Keiji says you should be back by then. I know I told you before you left that you should come play with me on my team, but I’m really serious. I think you’d be the perfect addition to our team, and you are just what we need to win the league this year. You remember Atsumu from Inarizaki? He’s our setter, and I think he can do just as much if not more than Kageyama. Also! Do you remember Sakusa Kyoomi, from Itchiyama? We’re recruiting him from a university team. Shouyou. You will fit right in.”</p><p>“Please say you’ll come. I want to play with you more than anything”</p><p>Bokuto received his response from Hinata a few hours later, when Hinata was actually awake on the other side of the world “I’ll be there. I can’t wait”</p><p>--</p><p>
  <em>3 months later...</em>
</p><p>The MSBY Black Jackals were having one of the most surreal moments they’d had in years. Tryouts had finished the day before, and the coaches, owners, and trainers had convened to select the next player to join their team. There was only one spot open on the team, and barring injury they suspected it was going to be the only spot the Black Jackals had for a number of years until Oliver Barnes either retired, or chose to move back home to the US, the rest of the team being pretty young and stable.</p><p>The selection process itself wasn’t what was particularly throwing people off. Nor was it that they’d managed to access a top tier crop of potential recruits who’d for some reason or another flown under the radar of the vleague recruiters. No, it was the Black Jackals number one goof-ball and good times boy for six years running, always quick to laugh, who seemed unable to take about anything but hitting the ball very seriously, Bokuto Koutarou, was currently anxiously pacing back and forth outside the coaches office, a look of profound concern on his face.</p><p>Bokuto had started his pacing the moment the door closed behind his friend Hinata Shouyou, pulled into a meeting with the coaches, the owners, and of course their captain Meian, to find out whether or not he’d made the team. This was also the longest period of continuous quiet the team had ever seen Bokuto undergo while he was awake, so it was really freaking them out.</p><p>Hinata had arrived in Tokyo two weeks ago, and had been offered a futon in Bokuto and Akaashi’s living room. Bokuto had been delighted to have his friend over, both to catch up with him and learn about all the adventures he’d had in Brazil, but also because Hinata was an excellent person to motivate you to train harder. He’d complained to Akaashi several times over the years that no one could motivate him quite like Hinata had at those training camps, both wanting to impress the kid with his mad ace skills, but also because there was something about watching Hinata work as hard as he did, with as much joy as he had, that made you want to run alongside him as he climbed whatever mountain he was facing on a given day.</p><p>Bokuto had done the mentorly thing and given Hinata a lay of the land of the personalities on the team, with Akaashi filling in details, because sometimes Bokuto wasn’t the most observant person in the world. Hinata had absorbed it all, asking questions here and there, but overall seemed far more relaxed than Bokuto thinks he’d be in Hinata’s shoes. In the time they’d been apart, the kid had done quite a bit of growing up, he seemed so much calmer than he’d been as a teenager. It was fascinating to rebuild the mental model of who Hinata was in his head, when so many of the component parts were much the same.</p><p>There’d been one morning in particular where Bokuto had woken up early, feeling thirsty and padded into the kitchen, to find Hinata sitting upright, off from his futon, eyes closed, absolutely relaxed. Bokuto had stepped forward, open mouthed, ready to boom his typical good morning, when something inexplicable had stopped him. There was a stillness, maybe a peace, to Hinata that had never been there before, and it made Bokuto shut his mouth not wanting to interrupt, and pad back into his bedroom so as not to disturb him.</p><p>They’d gone for a run later that same morning and Bokuto had asked about it “I saw you sitting up all quiet this morning with your eyes closed, what was up with that?” Bokuto was nothing if not forthright.</p><p>Hinata grinned at him “I was meditating, thanks for not interrupting me” They were moving at a pretty good clip and Bokuto was pleased to see Hinata wasn’t winded in the slightest, though he’d always had crazy monster stamina. “I’ve been doing it since my second year of highschool on and off, and then while I was in Brazil it became part of my morning ritual”</p><p>Bokuto pondered that for a few minutes, the beat of their feet on the pavement setting a good tempo for his thoughts “Why’d you start doing it more in Brazil?”</p><p>Hinata pursed his lips in thought for a moment, squinting his eyes into the sky like he was searching for the right words “Sometimes it helps to stop and think. It was really good to remind myself what I was doing there in the first place, and to reflect on how I’d grown, even if it had just been a few days. How was I different today, than I was yesterday, you know?”</p><p>Bokuto who had never reflected for longer than a minute in his life had thought that was really cool. He reached over to slap Hinata on the back “Oh man, when did you get so wise and cool Shouyou!”</p><p>And then tryouts had set upon them, a 10 day intensive where dozens of candidates would be whittled down to two or three and then rotated through different practice matches within the team to see if they’d be a good fit. Bokuto,vibrating with nervous energy, had arrived at the Black Jackals gymnasium with Hinata, who seemed inexplicabley calm. He’d packed Hinata a bento full of easy to digest carbs and lots of protein, and a few electrolyte drinks this morning but now as they stood outside the doors Bokuto found he was actually feeling anxious about sending Hinata in. He felt a little bit like one of those mother’s on My First Errand, tearfully watching his child go out into the world without his hand to hold onto.</p><p>But Hinata had squeezed his arm and given him a smile “We’re going to play together Bokuto, you’ll see” And Bokuto had watched him stride into the gym confidently to get himself registered. At some point in the last two years Hinata’s back had broadened and Bokuto had to wonder if Hinata now had things to teach him, instead of the other way around.</p><p>He climbed up to the upper viewing deck where the rest of the team, including their newest member Sakusa, were currently seated, watching as strange men filtered into the gymnasium for their try out. Bokuto gave a bright good morning to the others while anxiously scanning the crowd for the telltale orange hair, and the surprisingly dark tan.</p><p>“Oi, Bokkun, we’re taking bets on who the mystery player you recommended is” Atsumu called, patting the open seat next to him. After Bokuto sat, still scanning the gym looking for Hinata, Atsumu knocked his shoulder and pointed at a man standing in the corner with spiky hair in a style not to dissimilar to Bokuto’s own “I’m betting it’s that guy”</p><p>“No way” Inunaki snorted, leaning forward and pointing “It’s the loud guy right there, right?” The man in question was absolutely ripped and had a laugh that boomed across the gym.</p><p>Oliver leaned back in his seat with a smile “Whoever it is, it’s going to be someone very surprising, isn’t it Koutarou?” Bokuto gave him a wink, he was more right than he knew.</p><p>Sakusa was staring at him pointedly “Is it someone from Fukurodani?” Bokuto just shook his head and was about to reply when Inunaki cried.</p><p>“Holy shit!” The team turned to face him, Bokuto included, to see Inunaki pointing at the entrance of the gym, as the well tanned and lean form of Hinata came striding in confidently, bright red court shoes on his feet, orange hair practically glowing in the lights of the gym. He looked calm but like he was anticipating a good time. He was the shortest man in the room by at least 15cm, which didn’t seem to phase him in the slightest “That’s Ninja Shouyou!”</p><p>Atsumu who had been half turned to see what Inunaki was pointing at, squinted back at Inunaki “What kind of name is Ninja Shouyou?” Bokuto squinted at him, Ninja Shouyou was an awesome name, thank you very much.</p><p>Inunaki gaped at him “You haven’t heard of Ninja Shouyou? He’s so cool! He’s this japanese dude who's been playing beach volleyball in Brazil and absolutely kicking foreigner ass. I can’t believe he’s trying out for us. He’s amazing!” Inunaki said with a pleased grin. Bokuto felt his chest puff up with pride, and tried to bite his lip to stop himself from bragging. He really was like a proud parent, wasn’t he?</p><p>“He’s Kageyama-san’s ultimate weapon” Sakusa cut in, glowering down at the court where people were starting to warm up. Hinata was down there doing arm swings, having a pleasant chat with the people around him, already naturally making friends. Bokuto was so proud. People were now shuffling into lineups across the three courts set up around the gym, getting ready for spiking warmups.</p><p>Atsumu who had been about to turn his head to scan the crowd for this ‘ninja Shouyou’, whipped his head around to stare at Sakusa “What?” he gasped, face lit with excitement.</p><p>Sakusa gestured with his chin down at Hinata who was coming up to near the front of the line “You know, the really fast one who can jump really high, I think the press called them the monster duo or something” Sakusa got that mean glint in his eye “Didn’t they kick your ass once Miya-san?” he asked pleasantly.</p><p>But Atsumu wasn’t listening, his mouth was gaping in a wide open grin as he watched Hinata start his flight towards the net, kicking off and soaring up up up, seeming to hang in the air for a moment, before slamming the ball down in a perfect cut shot. The gym was momentarily silent as everyone stared in open mouthed shock at what they’d just seen. Bokuto felt a flush of pride, one of his favorite things watching Hinata play over the years, was the way he could throw everyone off balance with just one attack. What a perfect greeting.</p><p>Hinata turned to the trainer who’d tossed him the ball and gave a small respectful bow before saying quietly “Ah, it was a little low” and the trainer wheezed out “I’ll do better next time”. A pin drop could have been heard in the gym, as Hinata jogged back to the lineup.</p><p>It was Atsumu, who had been on the receiving end of those attacks before that recovered the fastest with an “Uwah!”, he jumped up to his feet and gripped the railing “Ey! Shouyou-kun! I’m gonna toss for ya one of these days!” He shouted, causing the rest of the gym to erupt in raucous confusion and awe. Hinata gave him a bemused wave back, before refocusing on the task ahead of him.</p><p>Bokuto turned to look back at Oliver, giving him a grin “Oliver was right” Bokuto chirped, before settling into his chair to watch his number one disciple kick some ass “I brought the most surprising recruit” Atsumu made some grumbling noises about how Bokkun could have said something to him, but otherwise also watched the try outs with renewed interest.</p><p>Hinata had shined the whole way through, continuously blowing the coaches and trainers, and the rest of the Black Jackals, away. Hinata was not only a dangerous aerial combatant, he was also a defensive workhorse, and had at some point picked up some pretty decent setting skills on top of it all. Each of the Black Jackals were by far most interested in Hinata, but that might have something to do with Inunaki showing the team the near limitless supply of Ninja Shouyou videos online.</p><p>He had one strong competitor, a 198cm powerhouse, who’d graduated high school the year before and spent the year training to get good enough for a pro team, but it took one scrimmage to demonstrate Hinata had quite a bite more experience on the court and could be the versatile weapon the Black Jackals needed to reach the top of the vleague.</p><p>It had been a comment from Meian the day before the decision would be made that had set Bokuto on his anxiety spiral though. Apparently two of the trainers were advocating for the younger guy with more height, apparently not liking that Hinata had gone off to train in beach volleyball of all things. Meian had suspected it might also have to do with Hinata’s deeply tanned skin and bright orange hair, making him look like uh, well, you know...</p><p>Bokuto had been incensed “He’s not a ganguro girl!” Meian agreed, obviously not, but there were some conservative folks here, but not to worry Meian would advocate for what the team wanted, and they wanted Hinata.</p><p>And so Bokuto had paced, and he’d paced, and he’d worried, and then his anxiety seemed to permeate the whole gymnasium, lowering the mood of everyone while Hinata sat in his long meeting with the coaches. Before long the entirety of the team was loitering near the offices, equal parts watching Bokuto pace, and the closed door. Muttered conversations of ‘It would be stupid not to take Hinata, right’ and ‘What other team has a Ninja?’ and Inunaki’s ‘It’d be cool not to be the shortest anymore’ permeated the air.</p><p>Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the door creaks open and out steps Meian saying over his shoulder “I’ll gather up the team” Before turning alarmed to find every single one of his players standing less than 10ft away from the door. Bokuto had stopped pacing, turning instead to stand and intensely watch Meian’s expression for hints. How unnerving. “Ah, you nosey housewives” Meian tsks at them “Shoo, get into the gym, we’re going to have a meeting, coaches orders”.</p><p>They stand in a semi circle, Bokuto now in depressed mode, something the team hasn’t seen in a while, staring off into space muttering “I’ve ruined his career” under his breath. He can’t believe he did this to Hinata. The Warriors had an open spot too, and they’d had a history of shorter players over the years and wouldn’t have been as prejudiced. He’d gotten so caught up in wanting to play with Hinata he hadn’t thought what was best for his friend. Maybe, if he didn’t make it Bokuto could quit his team and go follow Hinata, sure that would be a profound demonstration of a lack of loyalty, but after watching Hinata play in person, Bokuto knew in his heart that he had to play with Hinata if he was ever going to be truly happy again.</p><p>Bokuto was so caught up in his depression spiral and somewhat traitorous thoughts, staring off into space that he missed Coach Foster walking in, his announcement, Hinata walking in wearing a Black Jackals jacket, the cheers from the group, and everyone eventually staring at him surprise as the Black Jackals number one goof-ball, good time boy silently stared off into space not reacting to the good news about his friend.</p><p>Hinata heaved a sigh, an amused grin on his face, and moved to stand in front of Bokuto, who’s eyes were still unfocused, staring off into the middle distance. Hinata put his hands on his hips “Oya??” He drawled, grin spreading wide and bright.</p><p>Bokuto blinked and replied automatically “Oya!” Before he took in the sight in front of him, Hinata was wearing the number 21 MSBY Black Jackals jacket. Bokuto’s eyes nearly popped out of his head as he shouted “HEY HEY HEY!” Into Hinata's face, bodily picking him in his excitement. The air seemed to return to the room, as Bokuto finally recalibrated and was back to his usual loud self.</p><p>Everyone else started cheering again, Bokuto loudest amongst them. He set Hinata back down, grabs him by the face, bouncing on the balls of his feet, Hinata matching him “I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT! I’M SO PROUD OF YOU!” And Bokuto has tears in his eyes because maybe he is a bit of a proud parent.</p><p>And then there are tears in Hinata’s eyes “Stop crying, you’re going to make me cry and now everyone will know I’m not very cool” But Bokuto pulls him into another hug rocking side to side, but it's more of a coordinated bounce with Hinata. The others are laughing and still cheering, happy for the new teammate. Bokuto suddenly ceases all motion, face going still, as he tilts his face to the sky. “Eh, Bokuto?” Hinata asks.</p><p>“Hinata you know what this means, right?” Bokuto looks down at Hinata, and Hinata sees a very particular fire in his eyes. Hinata nods his head gravely, knowing exactly what it means.</p><p>Atsumu opens his mouth to ask “Wha-” But the is cut off by Hinata and Bokuto simultaneously howling “BAR-B-QUE!!!!!!!!” And the two of them are bouncing around, giving each other high fives as they start listing off their orders. Atsumu and Tomas and Inunaki are joining in the madness, while Oliver stands to the side clapping along.</p><p>Sakusa is the first to stop cheering, turning to face Meian “There’s two of them now, isn’t there?” he asks, sounding exhausted. Half of the team is now engaging in a barbecue interpretive dance while they keep up the barbecue chant.</p><p>Meian is still wearing his smile when he looks at Sakusa “You’ve already signed your contract, we have you for a year”</p><p>Sakusa nods “Ah” Damn.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Hoshiumi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hoshiumi had known this was coming, had figured this was pretty much inevitable, no matter what the rest of the Adlers had said or believed, as much as he himself wanted to win. He had known deep in his heart that Hinata Shouyou was going to defeat him. It just sucked that the Black Jackals were behind him when it happened, because now he wasn’t just losing to Hinata, he was also losing to other oversized monsters like Atsumu, and Sakusa, and Bokuto too. </p>
<p>When he’d been 17, and a little angry and defensive about his height, he’d managed to meet his equal on the national stage. How exhilarating it had been to finally meet someone just like him, who understood what it was to be undervalued and disrespected for your height, to know what it was to strike fear into the hearts of the people you played against, because they never assumed someone so small could leap so high. It had been one of his favorite games of his life, until it wasn’t when he’d witnessed first hand what being crushed under the expectations and assumptions was like. Hinata Shouyou had fallen and couldn’t get back up and Hoshiumi had mourned because he wanted to know who of the two of them was actually better in the end. </p>
<p>And it turned out that Hoshiumu had been right, though he’d never said it out loud to anyone, not at the time. He’d always assumed that if Hinata hadn’t fallen that day, at that time, that it was very likely Kamomedai would not have won that match. Hell, if Hinata had managed to play at full strength, instead of running a fever for the entire game, Hoshiumi wasn’t at all sure people would have kept calling him the Tiny Giant. If Hinata could play at the level he did while sick and exhausted as he was, what must he be like at full strength? Hoshiumi never got to find out while he was still in high school, but he sure found out today. </p>
<p>Hoshiumi never forgot Hinata, about the rage and pain he’d seen on his face at the thought of not getting to finish their game, about the way he soared in the sky, like the crow his school was named for, about the way he gave Kamomedai’s defense fits, despite standing a who foot shorter than Hakuba, and being far less experienced than Sachiro. </p>
<p>It had always bothered Hoshiumi afterwards when his own teammates and the media talked about Hinata like he was an accessory to Kageyama, one of the tools in a full toolbelt. Didn’t anyone see? Didn’t they see how hungry Hinata was? How hard he worked? How much pride he had? Paired with Kageyama, they were deadly, but you could give Hinata a middling setter and he’d still be a super star in Hoshiumi’s eyes. </p>
<p>Unable to see Hinata in person, Hoshiumi asked the next best person. During the next successive U-19 camp practices, he’d corner Kageyama, seeking more information about Hinata. </p>
<p>“How’s Hinata doing?” He’d ask casually during a water break. They’d had this conversation before, and then they’d have it many times after.</p>
<p>Kageyama would look at him sidelong and shrug “Fine” </p>
<p>“Is he playing well?” Hoshiumi would ask. </p>
<p>Kageyama would squint his eyes at nothing and then say “He keeps getting better in unexpected ways” </p>
<p>Hooking into that tidbit, because Kageyama was criminally stingy with information, Hoshiumi would then ask “Do you know what he’s doing after High School?” Hoshiumi had secret plans that he’d never shared with anyone, about training with Hinata, pushing each other to get better, to soar higher, because they understood each other best, more than anyone ever could. </p>
<p>And then Kageyama rolled his eyes, like what he was about to say was the stupidest thing he’d ever heard “He’s going to play beach” He responded flatly. </p>
<p>And Hoshiumi had stared at him blankly, confused. Beach? As in Beach Volleyball? In Japan? Instead of playing for a college or a pro team? And Kageyama had walked away because this particular topic seemed to annoy him more than most. </p>
<p>But then Hinata’s strange decision had obviously paid off. </p>
<p>Hinata could jump higher than him now, and that had been both thrilling and annoying. His balance was superb. No other player in all of Japan could crouch so low for a receive, and yet maintain their agility. Hinata was stronger too, Hoshiumi having received more than a few of his spikes, each one had felt like a cannonball fired, intent on ripping open the skin on Hoshiumi’s forearms. It had been a joy to play him, and see his progress reflected back at him. Hoshiumi wished he could play many many more games against Hinata Shouyou. Maybe in the future they could even talk a bit, about life, and what it was like being so short in pro volleyball, what Brazil had been like for him. If Hinata knew what Hoshiumi knew about expectations and defying them, about having a mirror reflect each other back at them. </p>
<p>Kageyama’s bag was buzzing across from him and he was plainly trying to ignore it as he got dressed after his shower, but it just kept right on buzzing. Romero had leaned out from his stall to give Kageyama a wink “Someone is popular, eh Tobio?” </p>
<p>Kageyama had just scowled, picking up his phone to silence it, staring down at the screen, before his eyebrows pinched together and he viciously tossed his phone back into the bag. </p>
<p>Tilting his head, Hoshiumi asked “Who is it?” There was only one person in the world who pissed Kageyama off that much. His heart gave a giddy flip, because even being in proximity to a phone call from Hinata seemed thrilling to him after their match. </p>
<p>Kageyama, who did have respect for Hoshiumi, didn’t glower so much as give him a look of long suffering. His bag buzzed again, and whatever loose hold Kageyama had on his patience abruptly snapped. Pulling his phone out once more, he violently stabbed his finger on the receive icon “I swear to god if you’ve called me to gloat, I’m going to rip-” </p>
<p>The furious expression muted into something more confused as he listened to the person on the other end, until finally he frowned, rolled his eyes and then removed the phone from his ear, looking down at Hoshiumi sulkily. Kageyama held the phone out to him “It’s for you” </p>
<p>Hoshiumi and the rest of the Adlers blinked, but all the same Hoshiumi grabbed the phone, sliding it up to his ear. He could hear loud voices in the background, and some cheering, and someone who sounded an awful lot like Bokuto yelling something unintelligible. “Hello?” </p>
<p>“Ah! Hoshiumi-san! I can’t believe he actually gave you the phone. I bet he’s looking at you real pissy now right?” Hinata’s voice said from the other line of the phone. Hoshiumi felt his heart beating a bit fast in excitement, Hinata was always full of surprises. He figured they’d maybe get to talk again at their next game. He glanced up at Kageyama who was trying very hard not to watch him, but definitely looked like someone had pooped in his shoes. </p>
<p>“Ah, yes. Yes that is true. Hello” He said a bit awkwardly, trying to find his conversational footing. There were more yells from somewhere near Hinata. </p>
<p>“Uwah! Hello! I’m sorry, I forgot my manners” Hoshiumi could imagine him bowing his head, and the corner of his mouth turned up just a bit “The reason I’m calling is I didn’t have a chance to say, we had to leave pretty early, even though I wanted to talk to you-” More raucous yelling from the other end, Hinata shushed someone on his end of the line. </p>
<p>“Sorry about that, everyone really wanted to beat you guys, so they’re a bit excited” </p>
<p>Hoshiumi  blinked “You didn’t want to beat us Hinata-san?” He asked, confused. Kageyama whirled around to glower down at the phone in Hoshiumi’s hand. </p>
<p>“Wah! No! I wanted to crush you guys, it felt really good” Hinata said feverently. Hoshiumi laughed at that, he could only imagine “Sorry, I’m a bit all over the place. Hoshiumi-san, that was an amazing game, and it was an honor to play against you and you inspired me so much to become the player I am today, I hope I can continue to play against more in the future” He once again imagined Hinata bowing, though maybe Hoshiumi thought Hinata was more proper and polite than he really was. He’d have to ask Kageyama. </p>
<p>Hoshiumi just laughed again, because he felt the exact same way “Next time we play you, you’re gonna get crushed” </p>
<p>Hinata breathed a laugh back at him “I’d like to see you try” Hoshiumi heard him lick his lips “Uh, I was wondering, I just wanted to ask, could I give you my number? I’d like to be able to talk to you more, maybe we could get together and talk about stuff?” Like what it was to defy expectations, what it felt like to leap higher than the tallest blockers could reach, how lonely it must have been as they tried to climb out of the limited box they’d been put into of short and untalented. </p>
<p>Hoshiumi felt his heart beating 100 miles a minute, his face flushed red. He looked at the ground, away from Kageyama’s prying eyes. “Sure, I’d like that” he said to Hinata’s relieved sigh. Hoshiumi pulled his own phone out with his other hand, and typed in the number Hinata gave him. He’d send Hinata a text later to give him his own number. </p>
<p>“You’re one of my heroes Hoshiumi-san, and I hope I can continue to grow strong alongside you in the future” Hinata breathed into the phone, and Hoshiumi momentarily worried he was going to pass out, his cheeks were burning so hard. He leaned forward, pressing his face between his knees. </p>
<p>“I’d like that” Was all he could say, hoping no one could tell how embarrassed he was (they all could). </p>
<p>“Okay, goodbye Hoshiumi-san” </p>
<p>“Bye” He whispered back. Hanging up the phone. He sat in the same pose, holding Kageyama’s phone out to him, which Kageyama swiped back, and glowered down at Hoshiumi, waiting for him to explain himself, but Hoshiumi did not move. His cheeks still felt hot and his heart was racing too fast and he kept on thinking about those competitive grins that Hinata would give him throughout the match. Oh no. </p>
<p>Fukuro sidled up to Kageyama to look down at Hoshiumi “Tobio-san, are you setting Kourai up with one of your friends? Don’t be so stingy, you should play matchmaker to us all” </p>
<p>Kageyama made a strangled sound, grabbing his bag and marched out of the locker room “No one is using my phone anymore” He barked over his shoulder, walking out the door. </p>
<p>Fukuro just laughed as he went, tapping Hoshiumi on the head. He peeked up and found his best friend’s older brother giving him an encouraging thumbs up “We’re cheering for you Kourai-kun! I can’t wait to tell Sachi-chan about this, he’s going to think it’s so funny” </p>
<p>Hoshiumi just groaned, pressing his face into his hands, he was never going to hear the end of this now. Before he finished getting changed he opened up his brand new contact and typed out “Hoshiumi Kourai!” and would try hard not to obsessively watch his phone for notifications, waiting for Hinata’s answer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Three emotional phone calls? In three different one-shots? Allow me to explain: Just. Imagine what Hinata had to say to Kageyama to get him to hand the phone over to Hoshiumi after beating him. Just *fist clench* imagine.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Black Jackals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I have an assignment for you” Atsumu finishes pulling his shirt down over his head, smoothing it out before he looks at Meian with a tilt of his head. This can’t be good. </p>
<p>Meian is looking at him intently, standing near the doorway that leads out into the Black Jackals gymnasium. He and Atsumu are the last stragglers in the locker room after practice, Oliver and Adriah having just left bickering in english about some western movie they’d both seen recently.</p>
<p>“Don’t give me that look Atsumu-san, you’re a friendly guy, you’ll like this” Meian says moving to sit on one of the benches across from where Atsumu is standing in front of his stall. </p>
<p>The furrow between his brows grows deeper, and Atsumu purses his lips “Do I have a choice?” </p>
<p>Meian waves a hand, like that’s not important “I need some help with team unity issues, and as our setter, you know the best plays happen when we have trust established between the team” He tilts his head away, looking at Atsumu out of the corner of his eye “Though, I know you’re more than capable of perfect tosses even without that trust, it’ll still be nice to have” </p>
<p>Atsumu presses his lips together, and makes a valiant effort not to be taken in by Meian’s praise. He’s not a total idiot, he knows when he’s being lured in “Mhmm” He hums noncommittally, turning to grab his water bottle and keys, stowing them in his bag. </p>
<p>“Which is why I’d like you to take our new rookies under your wing, Hinata-kun joining this week, and of course, Sakusa-san” Atsumu turns slowly, looking at Meian skeptically, but Meian continues like he hadn’t noticed “Sakusa-san has been here a month and he hasn’t really established any sort of relationship with his teammates, and you two played with each other on the youth nationals team” Atsumu squints his eyes, frowning in full force “So I figured who better than you?” </p>
<p>“Bokkun” Atsumu replies immediately. </p>
<p>It’s not that he and Sakusa hate each other per se, they’re just very indifferent to one another. Kind of. Maybe Sakusa hates him a bit, it’s hard to tell with the face mask. Either way he seems irritated every time Atsumu cracks a joke and waits for Sakusa to play the straight man. That and Sakusa was kind of a blunt asshole, which was normally the role Atsumu filled on a team, and had been the one he’d filled on the Black Jackals until Sakusa came around. Also the whole thing with Sakusa being so disgusted and irritated by everything that comes out of Atsumu’s mouth that he just walks away. So Sakusa made Atsumu feel awkward, and Atsumu probably annoyed Sakusa, though again, very hard to tell. Facemask. </p>
<p>Meian grins at that, standing “I asked Bokuto-san too because I figured the two of you working together could even each other out” He gives a little wave “Thanks for your help Atsumu-san, I’ll tell Bokuto-san you’ll be working with him” </p>
<p>Atsumu raced after him as Meian departed the locker room, cheerfully stuffing his hands into to his pockets as he walked out the building “Meian, please, I don’t really want to do this-”</p>
<p>Meian stops abruptly, turning with a pleasant smile that made Atsumu’s back break out in sweat. The look on Meian’s face reminds him too much of Kita-senpai “Ah, but I’m sure the monster generation are best equipped to support other monsters, hmmmm?” </p>
<p>Atsumu just gulped. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>And so a week later Atsumu found himself sitting at a table in a Shabu Shabu place across from Bokuto, Sakusa, and Hinata, who’d shown up for his first practice with the Black Jackals the day after Meian asked Atsumu to play rookie babysitter. The little giddy flip he’d gotten when he saw Hinata walk in and greet the team had almost made Meian’s task seem less annoying. He’d been waiting 7 years to toss for Hinata, and he was excited about all the new tricks Hinata had undoubtedly learned since they last saw each other.</p>
<p>Over the course of the last week he’d proposed some team building games he’d learned when he was first starting out in elementary school to Hinata and Sakusa before and after practice. Hinata had given a bewildered “Uh, sure?” But Sakusa had just stared at him, obviously waiting for Atsumu to go away. When that failed he’d tried asking if people wanted to grab coffee after practice, to the same result. He tried asking if they wanted to watch game tape from last year, and Bokuto had butt in that it was really funny to do it with Atsumu, because you could always tell when he was about to brag about himself and a play he’d made, so Atsumu had kiboshed that plan himself. </p>
<p>The only thing that had kind of worked so far was Bokuto’s suggestion of “Hey, hey, hey! Let’s play two on two!” After a particularly grueling training session. Before Atsumu could call dibs on Hinata, Bokuto had swung his arm around Hinata’s shoulders “I call my greatest disciple!” Making Hinata’s cheeks go pink and a grin spread across his face, as he and Bokuto hyped each other up. </p>
<p>Atsumu was infinitely jealous of their pairing, glancing over at Sakusa, who looked back at him and gave a sigh of long suffering before going to line up on the court. Atsumu hadn’t even done anything yet! </p>
<p>After a fairly even couple of sets, because Sakusa was very easy to set for, and particularly talented at defense, and Hinata was a halfway decent setter in his own right, and an absolute nuisance in all areas of defense, Bokuto called it. </p>
<p>“Alright, let’s change things up!” He shouted with a clap. Atsumu was relieved, finally he could play with Hinata and start working a bit more on the quick that he wanted to execute reeeeally badly “Golden oldies versus Rookies!” </p>
<p>Atsumu scowled at him “Bokuto you’re 23, and I’m younger than you” But Bokuto kept chanting ‘Oldies! Oldies! Oldies!’ as he and Sakusa swapped sides of the court. He watched Sakusa give Hinata a nod, who grinned right back. </p>
<p>Bokuto and Atsumu quickly found themselves frustrated at Hinata and Sakusa’s seemingly infinite ability to stop nearly every ball from hitting the ground, with Sakusa giving mediocre sets that were very high for Hinata to leap up for above the ‘Oldies’ defense, and Hinata in turn tossing Sakusa a pretty sharp quick that he could put a spin on. </p>
<p>“Hinata-san” Sakusa called midway through the first set, gesturing him over, the two of them speaking in low voices to each other. </p>
<p>Bokuto sidled up next to Atsumu, grin on his sweaty face “Looks like Omi-Omi is actually giving feedback, that’s nice to see!” He didn’t bother keeping his voice down, so Sakusa looked over, an annoyed expression on his face. Bokuto just waved before skipping back to his position “Man I’m so hungry~ I need meat Tsumu-Tsumu!” Bokuto stretched his hands over his head, before drumming a beat on his belly. Atsumu supposed he was getting hungry too. Maybe some sashimi would be nice...</p>
<p>“Hey Oldies!” Hinata called, pointing over at them, making Bokuto squawk with laughter. Atsumu just quirked his jaw in annoyance. This had better not become a nickname. “Buy-me-beer-brother rules! If we win you need to buy us protein!” Hinata glanced over his shoulder at Sakusa who gave a curt nod, making Hinata’s grin spread wider. Hinata had that intense fiery determination in his eyes that had always made an intimidating force when Atsumu had played him in high school. Hinata apparently took protein very seriously. </p>
<p>“Buy-me-beer-brother rules?” Atsumu asked, but then Sakusa was throwing up his very nasty serve, and he had to focus. </p>
<p>When it was all said and done, the rookies absolutely crushed the oldies, the promise of free lunch enough to bring out Hinata’s volleyball demon. Sakusa had played equally ferociously, apparently also pretty hungry. After they’d all showered and made their way outside Bokuto asked “Where do you guys want to eat?” </p>
<p>Hinata pressed his hands to his face, overwhelmed by the possibilities, but Sakusa cut in “You told Inunaki you hadn’t had Shabu-Shabu since you came back from Brazil” He said looking at Hinata, who perked up, whirling around to look at Atsumu and Bokuto.</p>
<p>“All you can eat Shabu-Shabu!” He cried, throwing in his hands for a team cheer. Atsumu was baffled to see Bokuto lunge forward and slap his hand over Hinata’s. With a sigh Sakusa stretched a long arm out and placed his gloved hand delicately on Bokuto’s and then they all looked at Atsumu, who hovered his hand over Sakusa’s in case the man tried to gouge his throat out for touching him. At once Bokuto and Hinata yelled “Shabu-Shabu!” in a cheer. And started walking, Atsumu and Sakusa following behind them at a more sedate pace. </p>
<p>So here they were, now seated at a round booth, Sakusa sitting in his own separate chair out of the booth “Because I’m not sliding along filthy plastic seating”, a pot of broth boiling in front of them. It felt almost too warm and clammy in here, the heat from the boil in front of them better for cold months, and not the middle of summer. Hinata and Bokuto were chattering back and forth about how much meat, relative to vegetables their table needed and what sauces would be best. They solicited opinions from Atsumu who said get whatever, he’d eat anything, and Sakusa had shrugged a shoulder “I’ll just order some rice and pickles” </p>
<p>They all stared at him, Atsumu annoyed “You’re the one who suggested-” </p>
<p>“Is it because you’re worried about how sanitary the cooking process is?” Hinata asked, maybe a bit too forthrightly. In Atsumu’s experience, Sakusa was prickly about his fear of germs. </p>
<p>Sakusa looked at Hinata, before giving a slow blink and nodding his head, expression obscured by his mask. Hinata smiled at him reassuringly “Well water boils at 100°C, and beef and pork each need to be cooked to 71°C and 62°C to be safe, so unless frozen the meat should be cooked within less than a minute. We can also ask for extra chopsticks so we have raw meat exclusive chopsticks, and veggie exclusive chopsticks and be careful to not cross contaminate” </p>
<p>They all stared at Hinata, gaping a bit. Where the hell had that come from? Sakusa is the first to break the silence “I thought you were supposed to be stupid” And then his eyes go wide as if he hadn’t meant to say that out loud. Atsumu can see his cheeks are a bit red in the corners where the mask doesn't cover.</p>
<p>Atsumu whirls on him, ready to scold him. Meian was going to kill him for getting the rookies to hate each other in less than a week, but Hinata just laughs, rubbing at the back of his head “I kinda am” He says honestly, before giving Sakusa a wink “Unless it can level me up at volleyball, then I’m the ultimate genius” </p>
<p>Most shocking of all Sakusa actually laughs, turning his face away with a smile. He takes his mask off, corners of his mouth turned up “Then please make sure to get a chili sauce, I like my food spicy” Hinata beams back at him, reading off selections of sauces and veggies, asking for Sakusa’s opinion. </p>
<p>Atsumu and Bokuto share a look across the table. Bokuto looks like a proud father whose son just won the regional spelling bee. Atsumu is just baffled. What the hell just happened? </p>
<p>-- </p>
<p>Another week has passed and Hinata and Sakusa have inadvertently become a pair at practices. Hinata bouncing around excitedly, heaping praise onto Sakusa for every cool spike, and amazing serve, and killer receive. Sakusa in turn gives Hinata periodic thumbs up, and offers suggestions on better stance positions for his run up depending on how a ball has been received. Atsumu didn’t even know Sakusa could tolerate energetic people. </p>
<p>Atsumu can’t help but feel a bit jealous watching the way the two of them interact, for one thing, Hinata has known Sakusa for two weeks and they’re already very good friends, when Atsumu has been acquainted with Sakusa for nearly 8 years, and they barely say hello. And for another, he’d only been on the receiving end of two of Hinata’s praise showers since he’d joined the team, whereas Sakusa seemed to get them daily. He clenched his jaw at the lack of justice in the world. </p>
<p>He’d complained to Bokuto after their most recent Oldies vs Rookies match, having lost again and needing to buy Sakusa and Hinata lunch once more “What the hell Bokkun? They just become good friends? Just like that? How?” </p>
<p>Bokuto had given him a strange look “Tsumu-Tsumu, we want them to be friends though” </p>
<p>Atsumu rubbed a hand over his face, frustrated “I know! But still, like so quickly?” He gestured ahead of them where Hinata and Sakusa were walking. Hinata telling some story or other with his arms flailing back and forth, and Sakusa looking down at him through his mask, seemingly amused. </p>
<p>“Shou’s super power isn’t his inhuman stamina, or his freak athletic ability, or his ability to assess midair combat in an instant” Bokuto said sagely, freaking Atsumu out a little bit “It’s his ability to make friends anywhere, anytime, with anyone” He titled his head to the side, grin on his face “It’s why I wasn’t worried at all when he said he was going to go to Brazil. You can’t help but love Shouyou” Bokuto said with an airy shrug, like he was describing a universal law. </p>
<p>Atsumu pressed his lips together. This seemed to be true. Oliver and Adriah who had always held themselves a bit apart from the team, no one confident enough in their english enough to go out of their way to include them in conversation. No one except Hinata, who had approached Oliver on his third day on the team and looked up at the man more than a foot taller than him, with stars in his eyes as he effusively complimented Oliver on a beautiful straight. Then realizing he’d been speaking too quickly in japanese, had switched to english, and even though he stumbled a bit, he’d still been happy to tell Oliver how amazing he was in whatever language he wanted to hear it. Oliver had been utterly devoted to Hinata ever since, cheering for him loudest when he made cool plays in practice. </p>
<p>Adriah, who didn’t often regulate his voice when he was making observations out loud, because no one understood his german accented english very well, had been surprised to see Hinata turn to explain to him that his balance Adriah had just commented on came from playing on an unstable surface like sand for so long. Adriah had been delighted and ever since they’d chat in english every day in practice, just for a bit. Apparently Adriah had a girlfriend who was studying german in her spare time and he wanted tips on how to impress her, Hinata was more than happy to offer insights. </p>
<p>Even Atsumu himself had developed an attachment to Hinata, and not just because he doled out praise like it was going out of style. No, it was that Atsumu finally had someone who was willing to obsessively practice and work with him on different moves. When something wasn’t working, he and Hinata would stay on the court late until they figured it out, smoothing out the rough edges, whether that be working on their quick, or Hinata alternating serves with him so he could practice hitting. He wondered if maybe the two of them were starting to develop a bit of a psychic connection on the court, similar to what he’d had with Osamu, where he had total faith in knowing Hinata was going to be exactly where he needed to be. He was the exact type of person Atsumu had always wanted to play with, but never quite found until now. </p>
<p>Atsumu looked sidelong at Bokuto, pursing his lips “Maybe, so” </p>
<p>Bokuto grinned surprisingly wickedly at him “Shou is all part of my great big plan Tsumu-Tsumu. He’ll be the great unifier of us all, you’ll see.” He said, looking at Hinata’s back as the man in question slapped a hand to his forehead, and Sakusa tilted his head back to laugh at whatever Hinata had just said. </p>
<p>Atsumu knit his brows together “The hell? Bokkun, since when are ya so mysterious? Hey, wait, whatcha got planned? Bokkun!” He called, jogging after Bokkun who was running forward to throw his arm over Hinata’s shoulder. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>He would figure out what the hell Bokuto was talking about a few weeks after that. Hinata had been doing amazing in practice, picking up on plays, and letting the offense try new things, all because of his ability to rack up points from anywhere on the court. Everyone also seemed to be getting along great, really gelling together, transitions and receives coming along smoothly, their communication had never been better. </p>
<p>And yet, it still wasn’t all great. Atsumu and Sakusa still had their issues. Aside from Sakusa being unable to take, or even look at one of his jokes, they bickered constantly. Sakusa was a very demanding spiker, who had very exact specifications about the type of ball he wanted to hit, and everything Atsumu gave him needed to be nit-picked to death. </p>
<p>They’d gotten into an argument during a scrimmage when Sakusa had sighed “Too high” As he went to go line up for a receive, having just been blocked by Oliver and Meian. </p>
<p>Atsumu, having had enough of this shit after a few weeks of Sakusa getting ruder and more clipped with him, grumbled under his breath “Or ya were meant ta jump for it, and not be so lazy” Also turning to set up for defense. </p>
<p>“Excuse me?” Came Sakusa’s icy reply. </p>
<p>Atsumu glanced over his shoulder “Don’t cut corners just cause we’re in practice Omi-Omi” He added the last part because he knew how much Sakusa hated that nickname and people being overly familiar with him. </p>
<p>“If you’re supposed to be a nationally ranked setter, give your spikers the serves they need” Sakusa hissed at him, getting dangerously close to Atsumu’s sore spot about where he was ranked nationally relative to Kageyama. “If you’re a setter, you serve” </p>
<p>“What’d ya say?” He snarled whipping around, ready to pick a fight. It’d been years since he’d had a knock out brawl with anyone on the practice court, not since Osamu, but he was willing to throw down if he had to. Sakusa’s face was pretty punchable. </p>
<p>Meian crossed the net to stand between them, holding up his hands “Alright, alright, you two need to go cool off. If you’re going to act like little boys, you can play ball boys for the rest of practice, get to cleaning” He jerked his thumb over at the mess of pinnies and balls and other practice tools strewn about the gym. </p>
<p>Atsumu and Sakusa had shared glares and then stomped off to do what they were told, practice ending soon after. They were just fishing tidying up, wiping the practice court floor down when a freshly showered Bokuto wandered over to join them. </p>
<p>Bokuto shook his head “My poor angry little kouhais, you need to learn to work together. You know you’ll be more powerful together” </p>
<p>Sakusa was giving Bokuto a hateful look, emphasized by the fact that they could see his maskless lips twisted into a frown, hands gripping the broom trightly. Atsumu just scoffed looking off to the side, as if. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a head of orange hair bounding out of the locker rooms, hair still damp from his own shower, phone clutched in his hand. </p>
<p>“Yudai-san!” Hinata cried joyfully, Atsumu and the others watched him leap up and hug the very very tall man who had apparently been standing near the exit to the gym. Both Hinata and the tall guy laughed as Hinata hit the ground, Hinata immediately taking a step back to look up and up at the tall guy “Oh man, your haircut looks so cool!” Hinata said, touching the taller man’s elbow, who ducked his head and blushed. </p>
<p>It was like a thunder crack had hit Atsumu and Sakusa at the same time. Atsumu leaned over and asked quietly “Who the heck is that?” Sakusa was also glaring over at the scene, shook his head to indicate that he didn’t know either. </p>
<p>The tall man said something quietly that made Hinata laugh, bright and bubbly, the tall guy blushing a bit as he did. Sakusa quirked his jaw to the side, sucking on his teeth “We should go say something” </p>
<p>Atsumu nodded his head, before he froze realizing where he’d seen this guy before, “That’s the two meters dude on the Warriors!” He just hadn’t recognized him in his street clothes. He kinda looked like he was dressed for a date. Definitely too fashionable to be casual. </p>
<p>Sakusa looked over at him “So what you’re saying is he’s probably trying to spy on our practice and we should go confront him” </p>
<p>Atsumu blinked, before he grinned sharp around the edges “Yeah, that sounds about right” And the two of them ditched their brooms to wander over and say hi to Hinata’s new friend, and ask what he’s doing here, and maybe ask how they know each other, and then definitely separate the two of them, and threaten the tall guy depending on what his intentions were. They could work as a team for this much at least. </p>
<p>Bokuto watched them go, feeling a big ole grin spread across his face. He linked his heads together, interlocking his fingers “Hinata Shouyou, the great unifier” laughing to himself, going to intervene before his little kouhais invariably pissed Hinata off for threatening his friend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Volleyball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>April 2019</p>
<p>“Dear Mr. Ninja Shouyou,<br/>I want you to know first and foremost that my team, the Kouri Crusaders are some of your biggest fans. I myself have been following your career since you were in high school and I have always thought you were one of the best players to watch in the world. I’m writing to you today to ask for your help. Although there is a lot of excitement in Okinawa about volleyball (Beach volleyball is one of our favorite pass times) we have had trouble setting up an indoor league over the years. Many of our best players travel to the main islands in order to continue following their passion...”</p>
<p>Hinata received a fan letter three weeks ago from the captain of the Kouri Crusaders, Miyagi Kousuke. The letter explained that Miyagi-san, along with other team captains on the island had been trying to put together a league on Okinawa. Their biggest problem was they lacked the money for their own gymnasium. Municipalities were willing to sequester funds for soccer, basketball, and baseball, but had little care for the plight of volleyball. The teams wanted a space where they could come to practice and compete against each other.</p>
<p>They’d run a crowdsourcing campaign to buy and renovate an old gymnasium centrally located on the island, and had asked Hinata to post on social media about the campaign. He’d gladly done so, even donating a sizable amount himself, but by the time the crowdsourcing was up they had fallen short by 20 million yen, which had been painful to watch. He’d been exchanging emails back and forth with Miyagi-san, asking what more could be done, but the poor man seemed defeated. In their most recent exchange Miyagi-san had informed him that it sounded like the municipality was going to sell the land to a developer in the fall who was planning on putting up a hotel in its place. He’d gone on to say that it was okay, the money they’d raised would be distributed equally amongst teams to purchase new equipment, and to thank Hinata for his time.</p>
<p>This had been bothering Shouyou for the last month. He’d been mulling over the problem of Okinawa and it’s lack of a gym constantly such that the Black Jackals were all starting to notice too. He’d hold a stretch for too long, squinting into the middle distance and Sakusa would come over to nudge him with his foot. Only to have to do it again during the next stretch. Atsumu had beaned him in the head with a ball when he’d been too distracted during spiking practice “Ya’ pay attention when I’m tossin’ Shouyou-kun” He’d glowered, accent thicker in his irritation.</p>
<p>Bokuto had even picked up on how quiet Shouyou had gotten too, his friend no longer joining him in hoots and hollers when something cool happened in practice or when someone needed to be laughed at. He’d asked Hinata if this was a meditation thing or something, and Hinata had just blinked at him owlishly, not comprehending.</p>
<p>It took Meian yelling at him after he’d tripped over a ball, nearly rolling his ankle to finally make him focus in practice at least “I don’t care who or what has thrown you off your game, but this has to stop Shouyou. We have finals coming up and the team needs you at the top of your game” Hinata had nodded apologizing to his coaches, his captain and then to his team, and tried harder. And yet still he continued to ponder the problem of Okinawan volleyball.</p>
<p>He was laying on the floor of his bedroom, feet up on his bed, anxiously tapping his fingers against the floor as he stared up at the ceiling, thinking about how he hadn’t done enough to help the volleyball players of Okinawa, when a solution presented itself to him. His phone buzzed with a text notification.</p>
<p>He tapped the message from Oikawa “Hey Shouyou, guess who's coming back in a few weeks? I’m sorry I’ll miss your championship game (and I don’t have to tell you to kick ass) but I have my own victories to win first. When I get back we should totally hook up (;P :eggplant: :sweatdrops:), and have dinner or something ;)” This message was followed by “And look what someone sent me. Show it to Crappyama or Ushiwaka and you’re dead :knife: :knife: :knife:”</p>
<p>Hinata gave an amused snort, tapping on the attached video. It was footage from a couple of years ago while he’d still been in Rio, from the week he’d just happened to cross paths with Oikawa. It was shot from behind them as they played a match against the buy-me-beer brothers. It felt very intense and dramatic, the streetlights lighting them from the side, while the dark ocean rolled on their opposite side. Oikawa made a messy receive, taking a face full of sand, with Hinata following up with a well timed spike. The video cut off at that point, but Hinata could remember whirling around and he and Oikawa jump high fiving each other in their excitement over their first successful play.</p>
<p>He wouldn’t change his life for anything right now but there were days he missed waking up, walking outside his door straight onto the beach and meditating in the morning, then spending his days in the sun on the forgiving sand. It had been what made him into the player he was today. His friends and teammates had asked him often about it, and every single one of them had been confident they’d make good beach players. Hinata had been meaning to get a bunch of professional and legacy players together to show them just how “expert” they’d really be. He looked forward to the opportunity to feel superior to Japan’s best players. Maybe for his birthday this year or something he could organize a bunch of pick up games...</p>
<p>Beach... Squinting, he opens his email app, opening that original fan letter from Miyagi-san. “Beach volleyball is one of our favorite pass times” He reads out loud, thinking.</p>
<p>Hinata sits bolt upright, huge grin on his face. It was perfect! He texted Oikawa back with a simple “YOU’RE A GENIUS :brain: :brain:”, who responded with a “???” but Hinata ignored him for now, there was time for that later. He set to work contacting the people he’d need to rely on most to get this to work.</p>
<p>Swiping through different group texts, Hinata found the one he was looking for ‘#squadgoals’ his ongoing private chat with Yachi, Tsukki, Tadashi, and Kageyama since they were 3rd years in highschool. He taps out his message, describing the situation and what he plans to do about it, asking them to help out if they can.</p>
<p>Just outside Sendai city Yachi looks up from the vectors she’s been fiddling with all morning to look at the message to her ‘SenorSenpai’ group text. She grins, taping out a reply that she’d be delighted to help, and to congratulate Hinata on his very good idea. In Osaka, Tadashi responds to his ‘Mountain emojis’ chat that he’s honoured Hinata would think of him. In Sendai Tsukki pulls his phone out of his pocket, scrolling through his new messages in ‘3 idiots + Tadashi’ while taking a sip of his coffee. He types a simple “yeah, okay”.</p>
<p>Surprising all of them, a few hours later, it must be pretty early in Germany where Kageyama has been playing for the last year, Kageyama responds. His last participation in their group chat had been to send Tadashi a simple “Happy Birthday” back in November, months ago. His message to “Group chat w/ Hinata, Yachi, Tadashi, Tsukki : poop emoji:’ was a simple “I’m in”.</p>
<p>Pumping his fists, Hinata leaps up to his laptop and begins tapping out emails to Miyagi Kosuke, Kenma, and a few other people he’ll need to secure to make this plan work. Hinata is grinning a bit maniacally as he taps out message after message, confident that 23 was going to be his best birthday yet.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>June 21, 2019</p>
<p>Hinata stands on the small stage they’ve set up on the beach just outside Kouri on Okinawa. Behind him there are 6 beach volleyball courts lined up in the sand. Before him stands a crowd mixed with volleyball lovers of all types. Fans young and old here to spectate, amateur players from Okinawa, and of course dozens of Japans’ best volleyball players from around the country. He grins, matching smiles in the crowd flashing back at him.</p>
<p>“Hey everyone!” He calls in the mic “I’d like to thank you all for making it out to the first ever Okinawan Summer Invitational Beach Volleyball tournament!” He pauses here like Yachi instructed him to for cheers and claps from the crowd.</p>
<p>His plan had been simple, if kind of complex to execute he’d soon realize. He was going to organize a charity beach volleyball tournament in Okinawa, where all proceeds would go towards buying that gym, and helping pay for renovations. He’d do everything he had to get at least 32 pro players to sign on, and then Miyagi-san would find Okinawan volleyball players to pair up with them for a kickass two player volleyball tournament.</p>
<p>The pros would build publicity and visibility, while also showcasing the talents of the locals. Tsukki had pointed out he’d pay good money to see Kageyama eat sand while some amateur ran circles around him. Hinata had agreed that this had great comedy and meme potential. He’d needed to secure funding though for the event, so he’d gone to Kenma first, mainly focusing on getting money for airfare to get some of the players from overseas back to Japan, and then get the mainlanders to Okinawa.</p>
<p>Then he’d contacted his harried manager and set a meeting with the sports company sponsoring him, Genki Energy drinks (They felt Hinata and his jumping ability, and his sunshine smile were the perfect fit for their brand) and asked them to sponsor the event. Next he’d gone to Osamu and sat him down to talk about what he’d need to do to secure him as a caterer. Osamu had (only half) jokingly said date his brother so he’d shut up about Hinata, but they did eventually come to terms.</p>
<p>Because Hinata was a weird cosmic convolution of being supremely lucky, while also being the hardest working person everyone had ever met, he somehow managed to pull it off. Though he would tell you honestly that he’d only gotten it done because he had friends to rely on. Yachi had come up with a design for the event marketing and gear they would sell at the event (the Okinawan flag flying over a net like a volleyball in high contrast). Tadashi had set up the website where people could go for more information and buy tickets to the main event, as well as gear online leading up to the tourney. Tsukki had helped with logistics planning, like how much food, where people would sleep, how much seating was needed, because he had the most experience with that from his job at the museum.</p>
<p>Then it was up to Hinata and Kageyama to recruit the pros. Some people came easily. Former teammates and friends had leapt at the chance, happy to support any cause Hinata cared about. Most famously Hinata hadn’t even finished explaining to his team what he was planning before Bokuto had interrupted “I’m in! Sign me up!”. Others had taken a bit more work. Nicolas Romero for one had been reluctant, thinking this should be an event by Japanese for Japanese (also he knew he wasn’t spectacular at beach and had an image to maintain). Kageyama had sent Romero’s kids a message saying their dad had the chance to play against Ninja Shouyou and was being a coward. That had changed Romero’s tune pretty quickly. Nobody could stand strong in the face of Hinata and Kageyama’s persistence. They got everyone on their list. 40 pro players in total.</p>
<p>Tadashi had written a pretty simple program to match Okinawan players with pros, making sure that two libero’s wouldn’t end up on the same team, or that a single team would have two 6’8 giants or anything. Pairs would be announced during the opening ceremony. And quickly, after the whirlwind of planning and prepping and preparing, the day finally arrived, with so far, everything going off without a hitch.</p>
<p>After explaining the rules to the waiting crowd, Hinata took a deep breath, looking down briefly before once more looking out over the crowd “And of course we wouldn’t all be here without our amazing sponsors: Genki Energy Drinks, Bouncing Ball Corporation, and Onigiri Miya” More cheers and applause from the audience “Finally, because I know we’d all much be rather playing or watching volleyball right now, I just want to take a moment to thank my friends who helped us get here” Here Hinata turned to the side of the stage where his friends stood “Hitoka Yachi, Tsukishima Kei, Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kageyama Tobio, and Miyagi Kosuke” He joined in on the clapping, giving his friends a bow, who clapped right back at him.</p>
<p>Turning back to the crowd, Hinata grinned “Now let’s play ball!” He cried, leaping into the air to more cheers and hoots and claps from the crowd.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Hinata was looking at the bracket board, searching for his name to figure out who he was paired with. He squinted when he did find his name through the jostling crowd “Hinata Shouyou - MSBY Black Jackals/??? - Mastukake Marlins... What kind of team name was that? Mushroom fish? Okinawa was kind of weird. He frowned, having not seen any other players with that team name. Searching through the crowd he eventually found Miyagi-san. He was standing alone near one of the speakers, already wearing his team jersey. He looked to be sweating already and they hadn’t even started playing yet.</p>
<p>“Hey Miyagi-san!” He said brightly, making the taller man jump, before staring at Hinata with stricken eyes. “Err, you okay?”</p>
<p>“Hinata-sama,” Hinata flinched, really wishing Miaygi-san would stop calling him that. They’d already had several conversations about it. He’d started shortly after Hinata had gotten the ball rolling on the tournament, and it looked like the event was actually going to happen. “I’m playing with Nicolas Romero” He gasped, hands clenched over his heart.</p>
<p>Hinata blinked. They’d had a conversation a month ago where Miyagi-san had wistfully said that he wished he could play with Romero at some point before he died. Hinata had asked Tadashi to make a special exception to pair them off specifically, as a reward for Miyagi-san’s hard work. “I thought you wanted to play with Romero?”</p>
<p>“I do! But what if he thinks I’m bad?” Miyagi-san wailed.</p>
<p>“I mean, you’re probably going to be better than most of the pros here Miyagi-san, that was kind of the point”</p>
<p>Miyagi-san looked indignant at that “I am not better than Romero-sama” He said hotly.</p>
<p>Hinata cringed again, adjusting his hat “Anyways... I’m paired with an unknown from the Matsutake Marlins? Do you know anything about that?”</p>
<p>Miyagi nodded “Yeah, they’re a brand new team from the south part of the island around Naha. I think they sent a libero. You could ask Yamaguchi-kun about it?”</p>
<p>Hinata pursed his lips, nodding thoughtfully. He left to go find Tadashi. His first match was in 15 minutes and he still had no idea where his partner was. Or even who they were. But hey, a libero would be great, they might make a heckuva defensive team, even if they were a bit short.</p>
<p>He found Tadadashi helping news crews find a place to set up to film the action, Tendou and his film crew were there too, already filming the warm ups. Tendou had offered to put together a greatest “hits” video for Hinata’s birthday, which was essentially going to be every time a pro player beefed it bad. He was more excited for that video than he’d ever been for anything else in his life.</p>
<p>“Eyy, Tadashi!” He grinned when his friend was done, he glanced over at court 3 where he should have been warming up, only Suna Rintarou and his partner were standing at the court. “My bracket board had a bunch of question marks around my partner’s name, do you know who it is? My game is about to start” Hinata asked, pulling his sunglasses out of his pocket and putting them on to his face.</p>
<p>Tadashi looked over his shoulder, expression trying to be nonchalant “I dunno Shou, maybe you should go to your court and see”</p>
<p>That was clearly his lying face “Tadashi...” Hinata pouted at his friend, who just waved him away and went back to the AV set up. Grumbling, Hinata turned and made his way over to court three. Man it would really suck if he organized the whole tournament and he didn’t even get to play because he didn’t have a partner. Maybe he could convince Tsukki...</p>
<p>As he stepped out into the sand, the MC for his court, Yachi herself, introduced the players to the waiting crowd “And on the blue team we have one Sando Haruhi of the Red Tuna” The tall and lanky woman with the bleach blond hair blew a kiss to the crowd to many cheers. Hinata noticed that a number of his friends and teammates were hanging around to watch him play. “And from the Eastern Japan Paper Mills Raijin we have Suna Rintarou” More cheers, though Atsumu booed at him with a thumbs down. Suna gave him the finger.</p>
<p>Yachi gave Hinata a little wave, he gave her an uncomfortable wave back, feeling a bit lonely in the sand “And in this corner on the red team, we have our organizer, our planner, our super human energizer bunny, the crow king, the host with the most-” Someone elbowed her “-err, Hinata Shouyou of the Black Jackals!” Thunderous applause. Hinata grinned, tucking a hand behind his head a bit embarrassed.</p>
<p>“And representing the Mastukake Marlins, we have-”</p>
<p>“Rolling Thunder~~!” Hinata whirled around to see none other than Nishinoya Yuu, rolling through the sand, before picking himself off the sand from his tumble, giving Hinata a thumbs up “Happy Birthday dude” he said with a wink.</p>
<p>Hinata could do nothing but yell, leaping over to his friend and pulling him in a big hug “Noya!” Who just yelled back, the two of them hopping around on the sand shouting at each other like idiots. As if some unknown signal passed between them they extricated themselves from each other’s embrace, jumping back, battle faces on. “You ready to kick some ass?” He asked.</p>
<p>Noya just grinned, his own teeth looking sharp “You know it” And they turned together, and did in fact kick some ass. Handily.<br/>--</p>
<p>“So you moved to Okinawa in the spring? Just to start your own volleyball club? Why didn’t you say anything?” Hinata asked, after they’d soundly kicked Suna and Haruhi’s butts. Suna was pretty mollified though by Haruhi asking him if he wanted to go swimming instead of sticking around. The Miya twins had given Suna a congratulatory thumbs up for his very new maybe girlfriend.</p>
<p>Hinata and Noya were sitting in the sand a ways down from the matches, catching up. “Yeah man, figured I wanted to come home for a bit. Noodles just aren’t the same in Italy, y’know?” At Hinata’s look he gave him a devious wink “Tanaka told me about what you were planning, and I wasn’t back in time for your final game, so I figured why not, I’m always about that surprise life. If you wanna be mad, be mad at Tanaka, he gave me the idea. And Tadashi and everyone else who went along with it” He said with a shrug.</p>
<p>Hinata just laughed, bumping their shoulders “I’m so glad you’re here, even if it’s temporary. I’ve missed you Noya”</p>
<p>Noya grinned, ruffling Hinata’s hair “Awww, you tryna make me cry eh, superstar?” Noya stood up “C’mon man, I wanna go see some of these high and mighty pros eat sand” He pulled Hinata to his feet grinning “Ain’t nothing quite like watching a 6’3 dude face plant” Hinata laughed, agreeing.</p>
<p>They made it back just in time to catch the end of Oikawa achieving one of his biggest life goals: crushing Ushiwaka into the dirt (sand). Ushijima still had his incredible spike, but he was unable to leap like he was used to, reducing his effectiveness in the air. Miko-chan, Oikawa’s competent teenage middle blocker, was doing a pretty good job controlling where Ushikima could hit. A few more rallies and Oikawa had won, but not before managing his number one favorite moment on the court. Ushijima diving for a setter dump and missing, looking up at Oikawa with undisguised frustration. Apparently Oikawa had been practicing beach while in Argentina.</p>
<p>After the game Ushijima approached, bobbing a nod at Noya before turning to Hinata “Hinata Shouyou, I wish to train further at beach volleyball in the future” Hinata nodded with a grin, promising he’d be happy to help, before watching Ushijima make his way towards Tendou.</p>
<p>“Shouyou~” Oikawa practically cooed as he sidled up next to him and Noya “This is the single best welcome home present anyone could have ever thought to give me” His face was flushed from exertion but also unrestrained glee. He looped an arm around Shouyou, immediately identifying himself to several people in the crowd that he was a very real threat and potential love rival “You know, as far as great big romantic gestures go, holding a beach volleyball tournament in my honour, allowing me to crush all of my enemies, is a pretty significant one. I might start to think I’m special”</p>
<p>Hinata laughed, gently shoving Oikawa away “It wasn’t for you, it’s for all the players of Okinawa, who by the way deserves some praise for how well they handled blocking Ushijima-san” He grabbed Oikawa by the shoulders, turning him and pushing him towards his teammate who was excitedly talking to their friends. Oikawa gave Hinata one last wink before calling “Miko-chaaan!” with his arms open wide.</p>
<p>Noya was giving him a knowing grin “Dang Shou, if it’d known you were a real lothario I might have tried to offer you some more brotherly advice before I graduated”</p>
<p>“Noya” Hinata threatened, already knowing what was coming next.</p>
<p>“Does Kageyama know? Can I be the one to tell him? Oh man I don’t know what will make him angrier, you sticking it to Oikawa or him sticking it to you” Noya was looking around the crowd, “Who else of these tall drinks of volleyball have you tapped?” Noya turned, hand pulled up to his mouth mockingly “Shou, are you the pro volleyball trollop?” but Hinata grabbed him by the shirt and tugged him along, rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>“Alright alright, jokes and jokes. We have opponents to go size up. C’mon” Noya just kept cackling the whole way, having way too much fun at Hinata's expense.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The finals were held just as the sun was going down, the sky melting into a purplish pink smear. It was the perfect backdrop for the best of the best to square off, Team HinaNoya vs Team MiyagiRomero. All other courts had been cleared so that people could gather around for the last match. Most, but not all, participants had broken out beers after their losses, and many of the spectators were starting to get rowdy, hooting and hollering during the final matches. Everyone looked to be having a pretty good time.</p>
<p>Some of the pro players had fared much worse than others. Notably Ushijima had been knocked out in round one. Goshiki, Komori, and Hoshiumi were also knocked out at the same time. Some fared far better than others. Hyakuzawa and his impressive height, paired with a decent setter and receiver had gone pretty far before falling to Hinata and Noya in the semifinals. All of the Black Jackals made it several rounds, each of them having at least tried beach volleyball with Hinata at some point in the last two years, Atsumu and Sakusa both made it to the quarterfinals before being booted. Atsumu had been in an endless sulk as it had been Oikawa of all people who’d beaten him. Osamu made sure to tease him about losing to his love rival and another talented setter.</p>
<p>Best of all Hinata experienced the most visceral vicious glee in his life at watching Kageyama lose in straight sets to Meian. Hinata had cheered louder than anyone everytime Meian’s team scored and started several ‘Crappyama’ chants with the crowd. Yachi had eventually pulled him aside and reminded him he was an event organizer, so he tried a little harder to be mature after that. Meian finally got knocked out by Oikawa.</p>
<p>It was Romero who finally bested Oikawa, who’d hit a bout of bad luck with the wind and each of his teams’ spikes pushing long or too short. Oikawa had probably been the most visibly mad of any loser that day, but had been immediately cheered when some of Miyo-chan’s friends showed him some videos of his crushing win over Ushijima. Romero who’d complained about not being very good at beach volleyball, had obviously either been lying, or been holding himself to very high Brazilian standards, because Romero had hands down the most experience at beach, and seemed to have an intuitive sense of when the wind was about to shift. Either way he was better than every single other person here today, including Hinata.</p>
<p>To Hinata’s mind everyone seemed to be having a good time, lots of laughter and happy voices coming from the sidelines. Hinata and Noya approached the net to give Romero and Miyagi-san a handshake before the game started. Romero gave him a smile “May the best team win, eh Ninja Shouyou?” Hinata just laughed and was about to respond when a voice called out from the sidelines in Portugese.</p>
<p>“Get him Ninja Shouyou! Beat down Romero!” It was two kids holding up a sign that was clearly meant to be Hinata, dressed as a ninja, tossing volleyball throwing stars at the net. Hinata gave them a thumbs up, promising them just that in Portugese to their utter delight.</p>
<p>Romero scowled at him, game face now on “I won’t let you steal my kids from me Ninja. You’re not even going to have a chance before I crush you, your bones turned to dust in the sand” He pointed from Hinata to the sand and made a stomping gesture. Hinata had broken out into a full on cold sweat, shoulders stiffened, his face made up in a nervous smile. Noya and Miyagi-san looked between the two of them confused, not understanding a lick of Portugese between the two of them, before shrugging and moving into their positions.</p>
<p>It wasn’t even close. Hinata had tried really hard, and he and Noya had continuously dug up as many balls as possible, but Romero was in a mood to spike cannon balls at Hinata’s head, so there was very little of his ninja-ing he could really do. But after two elongated sets for all the back and forth they did, Hinata and Noya had been defeated. Romero and Miyagi-san crowned the champions. The celebrations could begin in earnest.</p>
<p>Romero had come up to him after the game, leading his kids, and Hinata’s back had gone ramrod straight, worried he was going to be threatened again. But Romero had just patted his shoulder and said “no hard feelings” and then asked if his kids could get his autograph and pose for a photo. Hinata was happy to do it, joking in Portugese with the family.</p>
<p>There was one final announcement at the podium, this time from Miyagi-san. Someone had fashioned him a crown out of something leafy, and it kept flopping all over the place as he made his announcement “I am pleased to announce that we surpassed our donation goal by 145%!” The crowd went wild, partly out of genuine jubilation, and partly because more than half the people in the crowd were pretty drunk. “From the bottom of my heart, and those of all the Okinawans who love volleyball, thank you very much!” Miyagi-san bowed deeply, his crown tipping perilously, about to fall. Many of the Okinawan players in the crowd did likewise. The professional players responded in kind, touched.</p>
<p>Hinata and his friends, new and old, partied on that beach for the remainder of the night. After being made to do a keg stand, and finding his legs a little bit wobbly, and too many of his friends a little too attractive, which would undoubtedly lead to bad decisions and hurt feelings, Hinata had decided to wander out onto the beach to catch a moment of quiet. He laid back on the sand, arms splayed out to the side, staring up at the starry sky. He closed his eyes breathing in the cool night air, listening to the waves crashing into the beach, the sound of voices laughing and chatting. A smile lit his face. He’d missed this.</p>
<p>He sighed “Best birthday ever” content with all the world around him.</p>
<p>“But you haven’t even had your cake yet” Yachi said from up above him.</p>
<p>Hinata blinked his eyes open, dreamily taking in the sight of his friends, Yachi, Tadashi, Tsukki, and Kageyama, standing over him, upside down “Hey guys” He said with a dopey grin.</p>
<p>“He’s drunk” Tsukki observed.</p>
<p>Hinata grinned, content to lie flat on his back “You would be too if we had kahlua and milk” After a brief moment Hinata cracked his eyes open to grin impishly “I could feel that eye roll” and watched Tsukki scowl at him.</p>
<p>Kageyama sighed, plunking down next to him “Eat your cake before it gets melty dumbass” he chided, handing Hinata a spoon. “Yachi ran to go grab it from the hotel”</p>
<p>A bit reluctantly Hinata sat up crossing his legs, brushing sand from his hair. Yachi placed the single serving cake in his lap and then looked around panicked “The candles!” But Tadashi swooped in, already lighting the candles in his hands and placing them on the cake.</p>
<p>“Eh, is it time?” Bokuto’s voice called from somewhere behind them before he turned and boomed to the party “Singing time!” And just like that Hinata was surrounded by all his friends, and maybe some strangers, but they were just friends waiting to happen anyways. And then everyone sang him happy birthday. It was awful and off-key and some people were way too loud, but Hinata wouldn’t change it for the world.</p>
<p>Taking a bite of his cake Hinata grinned. He looked around taking in all the eyes staring at him and felt his cheeks flush in happiness. “I love you guys” He sighed, before flopping backwards, head managing to land in someone’s lap, fingers brushed his hair out of his eyes as he and all his friends stared up at the stars together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that is a wrap on all the one-shots I have planned for Love Kernels. Thank you all so much for reading. If you've enjoyed these stay tuned for other longer stories I have in the works for HQ! </p>
<p>Also Hinata/Volleyball is the ultimate OTP</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come yell with me about HQ! at my new writing twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/boomturkeyao3">@boomturkeyao3</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>